Les Alliés d'Ardeal
by Molly's lips
Summary: Accorder sa confiance n'est pas chose facile en temps de guerre. Chacun cherche à renforcer sa position en créant des alliances, mais ces dernières rendent vulnérables car elles contraignent à relâcher sa garde. Désormais Second du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Rogue devra gérer un nouvel allié sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Il est temps pour vampires de choisir leur camp ?
1. Chapter 1

**Petit exercice traditionnel de génuflexion (disclaimer)** : L'univers et une bonne partie des personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci à elle de m'avoir prêté cette substantielle toile de fond. Les quelques personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent (corps et âmes). Je vous demande d'être indulgents avec eux car ils ont toute mon affection.

 **Rating** : J'aurais mis un T+ si ça avait été possible. Cette une fanfic assez sombre avec des scènes de violence, un peu d'hémoglobine et des rapprochements physiques parfois intenses. Si je me fie à la politique de rating du site, je pense qu'elle devrait être classée M. Sauf que la plupart des lecteurs qui voient ce rating s'attendent à une fic de c## (alors qu'elles y sont théoriquement interdites), et cette histoire est tout sauf ça.

 **Conformité à l'œuvre** : Comme dans la totalité de mes fics, j'ai tenté de respecter les caractères des personnages que j'empruntais ainsi que l'intrigue et l'univers dans lesquels ils évoluent. Néanmoins, ayant commencé à écrire cette histoire avant la sortie du septième tome, vous trouverez quelque divergences par rapport à cette partie de l'œuvre originale.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction après 7 longues années de pause. A l'époque, 13 chapitres étaient écrits. J'ai décidé de la terminer, de la faire corriger et de la republier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Au moment où je publie ce chapitre, 16 chapitres sont écrits et il ne reste à finaliser que l'épilogue.

 **Remerciements** : A mes chers Correcteurs/Bêta-lecteurs, Yagaëlle (dont vous trouverez les excellents écrits sur ce site) et Alec, pour avoir corrigé quelques énormités, et pour leur avis global sur l'intrigue et les personnages. Si vous trouvez cette histoire satisfaisante, ce sera donc également grâce à eux.

* * *

 **I- LE MANOIR MALEFOY**

* * *

\- Batty ?… Batty !…Mais où est-elle cette bonne à rien ?

Une petite créature à la peau grisâtre et aux oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris accourut dans la pièce. Elle s'était arrêtée à bonne distance de sa maîtresse et s'inclina si bas que son long nez toucha presque le sol. Le vieux torchon sale dont elle était vêtue répandait une eau noirâtre sur le parquet du salon.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Madame, dit-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. J'étais en train d'ôter les feuilles mortes des gouttières. Quand elles s'accumulent, elles les bouchent et…

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, trancha la femme d'un ton sec. Ne vois-tu pas que mon verre est vide ?

Elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil en face de la cheminée, tendant son verre vers sa servante. Elle avait le teint pâle et de longs cheveux blonds cendrés. Ses traits étaient étrangement tirés et de profonds cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient d'un manque évident de sommeil. La légère teinte rose qui colorait ses joues indiquait qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier verre.

Batty, qui s'était rapidement éclipsée, revint en portant une lourde bouteille en cristal remplie d'un liquide ambré. Ses grands yeux mauves emplis de crainte se concentrèrent sur sa tâche. Elle devait surtout ne rien renverser. Les colères de sa maîtresse étant devenues de plus en plus violentes ces derniers temps, elle prenait toujours bien soin de ne lui causer aucune contrariété. Ce n'était pas toujours suffisant.

Lorsque Dobby était parti, elle avait dû assumer seule le travail dans cette grande maison, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était là le devoir d'un elfe de maison : servir ses maîtres quelques soient les circonstances. Puis le Maître avait été emprisonné et les jours étaient devenus difficiles. Et maintenant, le jeune Monsieur…

\- Eh bien ! Qu'as-tu à rêvasser de la sorte ? Tu as du travail, il me semble.

\- Oui Maîtresse ! couina-t-elle.

S'inclinant de nouveau, elle disparut dans un claquement sonore.

La femme but alors deux longues gorgées et posa un regard vide sur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre et renvoyaient sur son visage des ombres la faisant paraître plus fantomatique encore.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était assez vaste. Pourtant, elle ne contenait que peu de meubles, et ces derniers se trouvaient tous près de la cheminée. Deux uniques fauteuils étaient disposés au plus près du foyer. Juste derrière, se trouvait une table en chêne ouvragé ainsi qu'une seule chaise. La pièce n'était éclairée que par le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, laissant, au-delà de ce mobilier, un espace vide et sombre comme la nuit. Sur les murs, quelques tableaux faisaient office de décoration. A certains endroits, on pouvait voir des marques rectangulaires, comme-ci des tableaux avaient été décrochés récemment après s'être trouvés là depuis longtemps.

La femme détacha son regard du feu et observa la grande fenêtre à sa gauche. Il faisait très mauvais dehors. Le vent soufflait avec force et une pluie drue martelait les carreaux. « La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, pensa-t-elle. Ma sœur m'avait habituée à plus de ponctualité. »

Bellatrix était venue la voir chaque semaine depuis le départ de Drago. Toujours pour lui dire la même chose : «Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de ton fils, Cissy. Mais sa tâche est d'une grande importance et il se peut qu'elle le retienne longtemps.» Cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant, et, sachant les risques qu'il courrait, elle désespérait d'avoir un jour de ses nouvelles. Elle poussa un profond soupir et vida son verre d'une traite.

Batty entra dans la pièce et toussota pour attirer son attention.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Que Madame me pardonne de la déranger, dit l'elfe, mais Madame Lestranges est arrivée et attend Madame.

\- Très bien, dit lui que je descends.

Elle se leva, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et exécuta un geste sec avec celle-ci. Tous les rideaux de la pièce se fermèrent simultanément. Puis, elle s'approcha de la cheminée et tapota trois coups sur différentes pierres de l'âtre. La cheminée s'écarta dans un glissement silencieux, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait vers le sous-sol.

\- Lumos.

Sa baguette à la main, elle descendit lentement les marches. Elle arriva dans une petite pièce éclairée par de vieux chandeliers. Une grande femme aux cheveux bruns et épais se tenait en son centre. Son teint était pâle, son regard perçant surmonté de paupières lourdes.

\- Bonsoir, Bella. Je suppose que tu viens de nouveau me dire qu'on est sans nouvelle de mon unique fils. Mais assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

Narcissa avait parlé avec le ton d'une conversation anodine. Déstabilisée par cette entrée en matière, Bellatrix s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce et marmonna :

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas soif.

\- Batty, apporte-nous une bouteille.

Devant le silence pesant qui s'installait, Bellatrix se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

\- Ecoute Cissy, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en ton fils et en ses capacités. Après tout, Drago est majeur, c'est un homme maintenant et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a jugé digne de cette mission, tu devrais l'en juger digne également.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une mission, c'est du suicide ! gémit-elle en levant des yeux pleins de désespoir vers sa sœur. Nouer des contacts avec ce peuple de sanguinaires, de pervers…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Bellatrix avait traversé la pièce en un éclair et plaqué sa main contre la bouche de sa sœur.

\- Nous ne devons en aucun cas parler de ça, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, et tu le sais.

En disant cela, elle avait jeté un regard inquiet à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un second escalier, semblable à celui qu'avait emprunté Narcissa, remontait vers le jardin.

\- Il n'y a personne, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Crois-tu que je n'ai pris aucune précaution ?

Bellatrix alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Batty entra avec une bouteille et plusieurs verres. Elle en remplit deux, en servit un à sa maîtresse et un à Bellatrix qui l'accepta tout de même. Puis, elle posa la bouteille et les verres sur une petite table dans un coin de la pièce et disparut.

\- Sais-tu que le ministère me gratifie de nombreuses visites en ce moment ? reprit-elle sur le même ton anodin. Ils doivent penser que Drago se cache quelque part dans cette maison, les imbéciles. Heureusement que les ancêtres de Lucius ont eu la bonne idée d'aménager cette salle afin que je puisse conserver ces quelques petits souvenirs de famille.

De sa main libre, elle désigna les murs de la pièce couverts de vieux livres reliés en cuir et d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés divers objets, plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle vida son verre d'un trait et se leva pour s'en servir un autre. Bellatrix n'avait pas encore touché au sien.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Cissy, désapprouva-t-elle.

\- Je sais, sœurette, mais c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à dormir. Peut-être que si tu pouvais convaincre Severus de me refaire du Philtre de Paix, je pourrais me passer de toute cette boisson.

\- Il refuse de t'en refaire. Tu en prends beaucoup trop à la fois et ça ne fait pas bon ménage avec l'alcool. Il craint pour ta santé.

Narcissa émis un rire désabusé.

\- S'il craignait tant pour ma santé, il n'aurait pas laissé mon unique fils partir seul pour cette mission et aurait veillé sur lui comme il me l'avait promis.

Bellatrix se leva. Elle la prit par les épaules, la força à se lever à son tour et plongea son regard dur dans celui de sa sœur.

\- Ton fils a été faible, Cissy, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Te rends-tu compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait très bien pu le tuer ? Il a désobéi à un ordre direct de Lui. Il l'a épargné uniquement parce que, sans lui, les nôtres n'auraient jamais pu pénétrer dans Poudlard. Mais sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. C'est pour cela qu'il a été chargé de cette mission. Pour montrer sa loyauté envers Lui et prouver qu'il a bien sa place parmi nous. Tu ne dois pas blâmer Severus, il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car il devait faire ses preuves seul. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, Narcissa, c'est toi que tu dois blâmer.

Elle avait reposé brutalement sa sœur sur sa chaise et arpentait de nouveau la pièce.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas tant couvé, il n'aurait pas été aussi faible et, à l'heure qu'il est, il serait aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La gloire aurait rejailli sur votre famille et Lucius ne serait plus à Azkaban. Il a le pouvoir de le faire libérer, tu le sais.

\- Oui, je le sais, dit-elle d'un ton las.

Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. La colère qui l'avait animée au début de leur entretien s'était évanouie. Il ne restait plus en elle qu'un sentiment de désespoir et de résignation. Voyant que sa sœur s'était plongée dans un profond mutisme, Bellatrix se leva et s'apprêta à prendre congé quand toutes les chandelles de la pièce se mirent à brûler plus vivement et prirent une teinte écarlate.

Narcissa bondit de sa chaise et sortit sa baguette.

\- Quelqu'un vient de transplaner dans le jardin, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Je n'attendais personne.

A son tour, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

En haut de l'escalier, elles entendirent quelqu'un tapoter les pierres du passage et celui-ci s'ouvrit. Bellatrix se détendit quelque peu. Une seule autre personne qu'elle connaissait le code du passage.

Un homme venait de descendre l'escalier. Ses cheveux noirs et gras encadraient un visage cireux, ses yeux noirs et perçants se posèrent sur les deux femmes.

\- Bonsoir Narcissa, bonsoir Bellatrix, les salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Bonsoir Severus, répondit poliment Bellatrix.

Narcissa n'avait pas répondu. Son teint était devenu livide et une profonde détresse se lisait dans ses yeux. A la vue de Rogue, elle fit deux pas en arrière et manqua de tomber en heurtant la chaise. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et se redressa pour reprendre contenance.

\- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Tu viens m'annoncer que mon fils est mort. Quelqu'un d'aussi important que toi ne se serait pas déplacé si ce n'avait été vraiment grave.

Le visage de Rogue était resté impassible. Il s'avança vers elle.

\- Narcissa, dit-il d'un ton de reproche. Ton manque de foi en ton fils est désolant. Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles, il sera de retour dans peu de temps maintenant.

A l'annonce de ces mots qu'elle avait si longtemps attendus sans plus les espérer, Narcissa éclata en sanglots et s'affala sur sa chaise, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Rogue s'approcha de la petite table sur laquelle était posée la bouteille et se servit un verre. Il attendit que Narcissa se calme un peu et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Drago vient de s'acquitter d'une mission difficile. Il a prouvé qu'il était digne d'être des nôtres, digne de notre confiance. Il va vivre parmi nous maintenant, dans la clandestinité. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour mériter la libération de Lucius. Mais tu dois lui montrer que tu lui accordes ton soutien. Tu dois cesser de le surprotéger.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui disais tout à l'heure, triompha Bellatrix.

\- Tu vois, reprit Rogue. Sa tante et moi-même sommes là pour le guider. C'est déjà un sorcier très talentueux.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais tout cela, gémit Narcissa d'une petite voix misérable. Mais c'est si dur d'être seule, rejetée par ses soi-disant proches, sans savoir comment vont les gens que j'aime. Le ministère perquisitionne à longueur de temps et ma maison est peu à peu vidée de ses richesses. Je suis si lasse de tout cela, si lasse de cette guerre…

Bellatrix sursauta comme si quelqu'un l'avait giflée. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Rogue, d'un seul regard, lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

\- Bellatrix, si tu le permets, je souhaiterais parler seul avec ta sœur. Retourne à Daven Rock, je te rejoindrai là-bas.

La sorcière brune se leva et s'exécuta sans discussion.

Depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue était officiellement devenu le Second du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait toute sa confiance et aucun Mangemort ne se serait avisé de remettre en cause cette position. Il avait désormais toute autorité sur eux. Bellatrix s'était d'ailleurs empressée de s'excuser auprès de lui pour sa suspicion et tentait depuis d'entretenir avec lui des rapports plus courtois.

Il attendit que le passage se referme et que les chandelles reprennent leur couleur normale, et reprit patiemment.

\- Tu ne devrais pas tenir de tels propos, Narcissa. Surtout devant ta sœur. Tu sais bien qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour être de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du Maître, y compris te dénoncer auprès de Lui.

Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air absent. Elle l'écoutait à peine. Il posa un regard sévère sur elle.

\- Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, siffla-il.

Il la considéra quelques secondes.

\- Je crois sincèrement que Drago serait mort de honte s'il te voyait dans cet état. Tu dois te ressaisir, pour lui et pour Lucius. En as-tu conscience ?

Le regard de Narcissa, auparavant dans le vague, se transforma peu à peu. Comme si celle-ci venait de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar. Elle se redressa, lissa les plis de sa robe et replaça ses longs cheveux blonds de manière plus convenable.

\- Tu as raison Severus, j'ai été faible. Depuis le début, je n'avais pas compris que Drago avait un tel destin. Lucius, lui, le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il ne le ménageait pas. Mais moi…

Son regard de posa sur la bouteille qui était posée sur la petite table. Elle se leva, saisit sa baguette et lança d'une voix ferme :

\- Evanesco !

La bouteille disparut aussitôt. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue.

\- Je te remercie de ta visite, Severus, dit-elle d'un ton distingué. Dis à Drago que je le félicite pour le succès de sa mission et assure-le de mon plein soutien.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir dans de telles dispositions, répondit Rogue avec un pâle sourire. Je transmettrai ton message à Drago et j'enverrai Bellatrix pour que tu aies régulièrement des nouvelles.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier de pierre qui remontait au jardin. Se retournant vers elle, il s'inclina légèrement et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle entendit le passage se refermer.

De retour au salon, elle s'installa de nouveau dans son fauteuil et perdit son regard dans les flammes. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Se ressaisir, conserver son rang. Tenir, jusqu'à ce que son mari et son fils soient de nouveau à ses côtés. Jusqu'à ce que la famille Malefoy retrouve sa grandeur passée. Mais en aurait-elle encore longtemps la force ? Elle soupira et convoqua de nouveau son elfe de maison.

\- Apporte-moi une nouvelle bouteille.

* * *

Et hop, un premier chapitre, un ! Je cherche avant tout à m'améliorer donc n'hésitez pas, si vous avez des suggestions ou pistes d'amélioration, une petite review et je prendrai le temps de vous répondre. Un simple "c'est super, j'adore" sera également très apprécié XD. A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit exercice traditionnel de génuflexion (disclaimer)** : L'univers et une bonne partie des personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci à elle de m'avoir prêté cette substantielle toile de fond. Les quelques personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent (corps et âmes). Je vous demande d'être indulgents avec eux car ils ont toute mon affection.

 **Rating** : J'aurais mis un T+ si ça avait été possible. Cette une fanfic assez sombre avec des scènes de violence, un peu d'hémoglobine et des rapprochements physiques parfois intenses. Si je me fie à la politique de rating du site, je pense qu'elle devrait être classée M. Sauf que la plupart des lecteurs qui voient ce rating s'attendent à une fic de c## (alors qu'elles y sont théoriquement interdites), et cette histoire est tout sauf ça.

 **Conformité à l'œuvre** : Comme dans la totalité de mes fics, j'ai tenté de respecter les caractères des personnages que j'empruntais ainsi que l'intrigue et l'univers dans lesquels ils évoluent. Néanmoins, ayant commencé à écrire cette histoire avant la sortie du septième tome, vous trouverez quelque divergences par rapport à cette partie de l'œuvre originale.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction après 7 longues années de pause. A l'époque, 13 chapitres étaient écrits. J'ai décidé de la terminer, de la faire corriger et de la republier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Au moment où je publie ce chapitre, 16 chapitres sont écrits et il ne reste à finaliser que l'épilogue.

 **Remerciements** : A mes chers Correcteurs/Bêta-lecteurs, Yagaëlle (dont vous trouverez les excellents écrits sur ce site) et Alec, pour avoir corrigé quelques énormités, et pour leur avis global sur l'intrigue et les personnages. Si vous trouvez cette histoire satisfaisante, ce sera donc également grâce à eux.

* * *

 **-II-**

 **L'EMISSAIRE**

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, le vent soufflait fort en cette nuit de pleine lune. Rogue remonta le col de sa cape. Il fallait qu'il pense à acquérir quelque chose de plus chaud, cette contrée n'était guère hospitalière. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une montre à gousset qu'il examina quelques secondes. Il était en retard, il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Il se plaqua contre le gros rocher près duquel il se tenait afin de se protéger des bourrasques de plus en plus violentes. Il entendait les vagues, non loin de là, se fracasser contre la falaise, le vent lui renvoyant de fins embruns qui commençaient à le tremper jusqu'aux os.

Soudain, un jeune homme transplana près de lui. Il était brun, assez massif et paraissait affolé. Très essoufflé, il jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'eut suivi. Rogue le dévisagea d'un air mauvais, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- L'Ordre… commença-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. L'Ordre était là. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils ont surgi de nulle part… C'est un miracle si j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire, Flint, que tu as laissé filer la seule chance que nous avions d'intercepter Potter avant sa rentrée à Poudlard ? siffla-t-il de sa voix la plus glaçante.

\- Ce n 'est pas de ma faute, balbutia le Mangemort. Quelqu'un a dû les prévenir, ils étaient…

Il s'arrêta net, prenant conscience de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Rogue le saisit par le col et l'approcha tout près de son visage, plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

\- Il n'y avait que toi, moi et le Maître qui étions au courant de cette opération. Insinuerais-tu qu'une de ces personnes ait pu trahir les autres ?

\- Non ! Non bien sûr… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, gémit-il.

Il le relâcha brutalement et il s'effondra au sol.

\- Je te conseille de trouver une meilleure excuse lorsque tu t'expliqueras devant Lui, lâcha-t-il, le regard dédaigneux. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta misérable existence.

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. L'autre se remit sur ses pieds et le suivit à bonne distance.

Depuis qu'Harry Potter avait atteint sa majorité, les Mangemorts le surveillaient étroitement. Il avait rapidement quitté les Moldus qui l'hébergeaient pour se rendre chez les Weasley. A partir de cet instant, il avait bénéficié de la protection permanente des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chaque Mangemort affecté à cette surveillance avait pour ordre de ramener Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres au moindre faux pas de l'Ordre.

Un soir, un des espions avait surpris une conversation entre Harry et ses amis. Ils parlaient de se rendre à Grodric's Hollow, sans doute sur la tombe des Potter.

Ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour réunir leurs troupes, la plupart des Mangemorts étant déjà fort occupés à tenter de rallier le plus de sorciers possible à la bannière du Maître. En ces temps de guerre, on n'était jamais trop nombreux. Le jeune Marcus Flint venait tout juste de faire son entrée parmi les Mangemorts et devait faire ses preuves. Il avait donc été choisi pour cette mission. Il devait à présent le regretter amèrement.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Rogue emprunta un petit sentier qui serpentait à travers la lande écossaise, et prit la direction des falaises. On pouvait distinguer au loin la silhouette massive de la forteresse de Daven Rock. C'était un grand édifice médiéval en pierres sombres, encadré par quatre tours crénelées, trônant sur un éperon rocheux auquel on accédait par un petit pont en bois.

Rogue pressa le pas. Le conseil devait commencer dans peu de temps.

* * *

\- _Endoloris_.

Flint hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Son cri se transforma en un râle d'agonie. Il recroquevilla son corps agité de soubresauts, dans l'espoir insensé de rendre la douleur moins vive. Puis le maléfice cessa.

\- Tu es pardonné, Marcus, grinça l'homme debout devant lui. Mais sache que tu es en sursis. Je ne tolérerai plus un seul manquement de ta part.

Le Mage Noir reprit sa place au centre des cercles et lâcha de sa voix haut perché :

\- Et maintenant, reprends ta place parmi tes frères, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le malheureux se releva péniblement et regagna la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

Lors des conseils, les Mangemorts avaient tous une place attribuée. Sur un premier cercle, étaient placés les Mangemorts de la première heure. Ceux qui avaient combattu aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès la première guerre. Au-delà de ce cercle, se trouvait un second où se plaçaient les Mangemorts ayant rallié la cause du Maître depuis son retour, voilà maintenant plus de deux ans. On remarquait des espaces vides qui rompaient les cercles à certains endroits.

Lord Voldemort posa son angoissant regard écarlate fendu de pupilles verticales sur chacun de ses fidèles. Malgré l'échec de Flint, il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Mes fidèles Mangemorts, commença-t-il. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, nous avons reçu il y a peu un message du jeune Malefoy, annonçant qu'il serait prochainement de retour parmi nous. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais osé se représenter devant moi s'il avait failli. J'en déduis donc que sa mission a été couronnée de succès.

Un large sourire se peignit sur ses traits reptiliens.

\- Si tout se déroule comme prévu, reprit-il, nous compterons bientôt dans nos rangs de nouveaux alliés. Un peuple qui s'est toujours entouré de mystères et dont les représentants sont de redoutables combattants. Un peuple qui, jusqu'à présent, revendiquait une farouche neutralité. Mais les temps ne sont plus à la tiédeur et nous avons bien plus à leur offrir que le Ministère qui les traque comme de vulgaires animaux depuis plusieurs siècles.

« La mission de Drago était de prendre contact avec le peuple vampire et de se présenter devant moi accompagné d'un des leurs afin de discuter des termes d'une alliance mutuellement profitable. Il sera de retour la nuit prochaine.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Flint et reprit :

\- Lorsque, fort de cette nouvelle armée, nous aurons renversé le Ministère et anéanti l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter sera sans protection. Alors, je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser définitivement de lui.

Il écarta les bras pour désigner son assemblée.

\- Les Vampires sont des êtres nobles et fiers, et la perspective d'une alliance avec des mortels doit égratigner leur amour propre. Je compte donc sur vous pour faire le meilleur accueil possible à notre futur invité. Je serai extrêmement en colère si l'un d'entre vous s'avisait de lui causer la moindre contrariété.

Un silence pesant s'installa, le sorcier laissant à chacun le temps d'imaginer quel genre de souffrances il pourrait encourir dans un tel cas de figure.

\- Fort bien ! Votre présence à tous est donc requise ici même la nuit prochaine pour accueillir l'émissaire vampire.

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Laissez-nous, maintenant.

Tous les autres Mangemorts sortirent par la grande porte. La Salle Centrale était un vaste espace circulaire. Se situant au cœur de la forteresse de Daven Rock, elle n'était pas pourvue de fenêtres, étant uniquement éclairée par un gigantesque lustre accroché au haut plafond. Les murs qui ceinturaient la pièce étaient nus, laissant paraître des pierres grossièrement taillées. L'éclairage tamisé et l'absence de décoration donnaient à cette salle un aspect sombre et austère. Tout au fond de la pièce, face à la grande porte, se dressaient une immense statue de marbre blanc représentant Salazar Serpentard, un sorcier au visage simiesque et à la longue et fine barbe.

Lord Voldemort quitta le centre de la salle et se dirigea vers un imposant siège en bois semblable à un trône, se trouvant sur une estrade au pied de la statue. Rogue lui emboîta le pas, s'arrêta à quelques mètres du trône et posa un genou au sol.

\- Relève-toi, Severus. Nous avons quelques points importants à aborder. Notre nouveau contact à Poudlard, tout d'abord. Ce n'est plus d'un objectif stratégique pour nous mais il est important de garder un œil là-bas. Bellatrix t'a-t-elle fait son rapport ?

\- Oui, tout est en place. La personne en question est Préfet. Même si ce n'est pas un professeur, cette position lui permettra d'être tenu en courant des changements pouvant intervenir dans l'école. En tant qu'élève, elle pourra également en surveiller certains pour notre compte. Je ne suis pas sûr que sa motivation soit très louable mais Bellatrix m'a assuré que c'était une personne de confiance.

\- Souhaitons-le, pour elle et sa famille, murmura Voldemort. Ce point étant réglé, passons à cette alliance. Tu es désormais mon Second et en tant que tel, tu devras côtoyer l'émissaire et participer aux négociations. Il est donc important que tu en saches un maximum sur les Vampires.

Rogue grogna intérieurement. Il était tout sauf un diplomate. Il se serait bien passé de ce genre de mission.

\- Dans ma quête de puissance, j'ai été amené à les fréquenter un temps. J'étais alors à peine plus âgé que Drago et me suis rendu en Transylvanie afin de les rencontrer. Ils ne m'ont pas tout dévoilé lors de mon passage chez eux, mais j'ai pu tout de même entrevoir une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Ils peuvent se déplacer à une vitesse impressionnante, ce qui les rend redoutables au combat. Tu dois également savoir qu'ils lisent dans les émotions des mortels à livre ouvert. La joie, le désir, la peur… rien ne leur échappe.

Le Mangemort réprima un frisson. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, cette information était de loin la plus effrayante.

\- Les mœurs vampires sont très libres, leurs couples se font et se défont selon leur humeur sans une quelconque notion d'engagement. Ils se regroupent en communautés. Chacune est dirigée par un Meneur et dépend de la Communauté Originelle se trouvant en Transylvanie. Chaque année, ils désignent celui qui prendra leur tête, le Guide du peuple vampire.

« J'ai vite compris que leur peuple manquait cruellement d'ambition. Leur vie de confort et de plaisirs leur convenait parfaitement, ils ne souhaitaient pas intervenir sur le destin du monde. J'ai donc laissé derrière moi ces êtres bien trop futiles pour le destin auquel je me destinais alors.

Il se leva et marcha de long en large devant son trône.

\- Lorsque je suis revenu au sommet de ma puissance, j'ai repris contact avec eux pour une éventuelle alliance. J'avais déjà rallié à ma cause les Géants et une partie des Loups Garous quand la réponse m'est parvenue. Leur Guide m'y apprenait qu'une possibilité d'alliance serait discutée lors de leur prochain rassemblement. Je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle.

« Il y a quelques mois, j'ai décidé de reprendre contact et, pour être plus sûr d'obtenir une réponse, de leur envoyer quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'une mission délicate et périlleuse. Je devais envoyer quelqu'un de confiance mais qui n'aurait pas trop fait défaut à mes rangs s'il avait disparu au cours de sa tâche. Tu comprends pourquoi mon choix s'est porté sur Drago.

\- En s'acquittant de cette mission, il rachète également la lourde faute commise envers vous lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

Voldemort regagna son siège avant de poursuivre :

\- Je voudrais conclure en te mettant en garde. Les Vampires sont des êtres charmeurs et manipulateurs. Leur principale stratégie consiste à mettre en confiance et à faire croire aux mortels qu'ils sont des êtres humains comme les autres. Ne t'y trompe pas. Ils ne ressentent aucun sentiment et ne font jamais rien qui ne soit dans leur intérêt.

Rogue ne vit pas en quoi ces traits de caractère les différenciaient des Mangemorts.

\- Il faudra donc surveiller notre invité. M'as-tu bien compris ?

\- Parfaitement, Seigneur.

\- Je souhaiterais également qu'au retour de Drago, Bellatrix et toi repreniez son entraînement. Il a beaucoup de chose à apprendre avant de devenir un puissant sorcier mais son potentiel est indéniable.

Rogue acquiesça.

\- A propos, reprit le Mage Noir sur un ton plein de désinvolture, à son retour, Bellatrix s'est empressée de me rapporter les propos forts déplaisants que Narcissa avait tenus en votre présence à tous les deux.

Rogue ne fut pas étonnée. Bellatrix ne pouvait manquer une aussi belle occasion de prouver sa totale dévotion envers le Maître : dénoncer sa propre sœur.

\- Confirmes-tu ses propos ? demanda-t-il en le fixant intensément.

\- Je les confirme en effet, répondit calmement Rogue. Narcissa a eu un choc en me voyant, croyant que je venais lui annoncer le mort de son fils. Elle était dans un état d'extrême faiblesse…

\- Faiblesse, oui ! C'est bien là le mot qui caractérise Narcissa, gronda Voldemort. Drago tient beaucoup trop d'elle à mon goût, d'ailleurs. Mais nous allons arranger ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je m'y emploierai dès son retour.

\- Bien. Je compte aussi sur toi pour que ce genre de dérapage ne se reproduise pas. Narcissa n'est pas l'une des nôtres mais elle en sait beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pas que dans un de ses moments de « faiblesse », elle n'aille s'empresser de raconter ce qu'elle sait à l'Ordre ou au Ministère.

\- Je lui ai déjà parlé et elle a compris qu'elle devait se ressaisir. Mais pour plus de sûreté, j'enverrai Bellatrix la surveiller de temps à autre. Elle a aussi un problème avec la boisson, conclut-il, la moue dédaigneuse.

\- Tu as toute ma confiance, Severus.

\- Merci, Maître, murmura-t-il.

\- Il faudra aussi donner des ordres pour que notre invité soit reçu dans les meilleures conditions. Je veux que tout soit fait pour qu'il se trouve à son aise.

\- Je pense que Queudver s'occupera de cette tâche avec plaisir, ricana Rogue. Il aime beaucoup exercer son autorité sur les elfes de maison.

\- C'est parce que ce sont les seuls êtres sous ce toit sur lesquels il ait une quelconque autorité, ironisa Voldemort. Bien, tu peux me laisser maintenant.

Rogue s'inclina, traversa la Salle Centrale et sortit par la grande porte, sa cape noire flottant dans son sillage. Aussi loin que sa mémoire lui permettait de remonter, il avait toujours été fasciné par les forces du mal. A un âge où ses condisciples se contentaient des livres de la bibliothèque, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour accéder à la réserve de Poudlard. Et bien après la fin de sa scolarité, il avait continué à explorer les plus sombres recoins de la Magie. Pourtant, cette conversation avec son Maître lui en avait plus appris sur les Vampires que tous les livres qu'il avait pu consulter au cours de sa vie. Et il savait que l'arrivée de l'émissaire lui en apprendrait plus encore.

Bien qu'ayant toujours en tête la mise en garde de son Maître, c'est avec une certaine impatience qu'il attendit le retour de Drago.

* * *

Le message de Drago indiquait qu'il serait de retour une heure avant le lever du soleil. La nuit touchait donc presque à sa fin lorsque Rogue décida de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Il fouillait son armoire à la recherche d'une cape qui lui tiendrait suffisamment chaud cette fois-ci, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Pestant contre la personne qui venait l'importuner alors qu'il devait s'en aller, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Un petit homme chauve et bedonnant se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Que veux-tu Queudver ? soupira-t-il. Je m'apprêtais à partir.

\- Je venais te prévenir que tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de notre invité, dit-il d'une désagréable petite voix aiguë J'ai fait préparer une chambre confortable dans les cachots et donné des ordres pour qu'il ne manque de rien.

Ses petits yeux humides guettaient l'approbation de Rogue.

\- C'est très bien, Queudver, grinça-t-il tout en retournant à son armoire pour reprendre sa recherche.

Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se rendre compte que Queudver n'avait pas bougé.

\- Quoi encore ? dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

C'est alors, seulement qu'il remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Un vêtement, semblait-il.

\- Je… Je t'ai entendu dire à Bellatrix, la dernière fois, qu'il te manquait un vêtement assez chaud pour faire face aux rigueurs du climat. Je me suis souvenu que j'avais ça qui traînait.

Il lui tendit la cape qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Rogue s'en saisit et la déploya pour l'examiner. C'était une belle cape noire, très classique, doublée d'une épaisse fourrure d'un brun foncé, avec une fermeture en argent au niveau du col. Il se demanda où Queudver avait pu se procurer une si belle pièce.

\- J'ai ajusté la taille avec un sortilège d'étirement et j'ai ravivé le sortilège imperméabilisant, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Je pense que ça devrait convenir.

Rogue posa la cape sur ses épaules. En effet, la taille convenait parfaitement. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point Queudver, qui avait toujours été un piètre sorcier, se révélait d'une efficacité peu commune lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire bien voir par plus puissant que lui.

\- Tu peux la garder, poursuivit-il. Elle ne m'est plus d'une grande utilité maintenant que je ne sors plus. Je te laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup d'ordres à donner en cuisine.

Rogue le regarda s'éloigner en trottinant. Il referma la porte et traversa sa chambre pour venir s'observer dans le miroir prés de son lit. Cette nouvelle cape lui donnait une fière allure. Il attacha la fermeture du col et sortit rapidement du château.

Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée, laissant derrière elle un épais brouillard. On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. Même avec sa baguette allumée, Rogue eut du mal à retrouver l'amas rocheux qui servait habituellement de point de rendez-vous. Le manque de visibilité le rendait plutôt nerveux, mais sa cape lui tenait suffisamment chaud pour lui permettre de patienter confortablement.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente, il commença à s'inquiéter. On voyait déjà poindre à l'est les premières lueurs de l'aube. Et même s'il n'avait que peu de certitudes sur les Vampires, un fait était tout de même certain : ces derniers supportaient mal la lumière du jour. Il craint qu'ils ne se soient égarés dans le brouillard. Ou pire, qu'ils n'aient été interceptés durant leur voyage.

Il fut tiré de ses suppositions par un étrange bruit au-dessus de lui. Levant la tête, il devina une forme massive qui le survola et disparut dans l'épais brouillard. Quelques secondes après, il entendit un bruit sourd et sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, il voulut se rapprocher pour connaître la cause de ce phénomène, mais ne sut dans quelle direction partir.

\- Nous sommes enfin arrivés, entendit-il à sa droite, j'ai cru que nous ne trouverions jamais, avec ce brouillard. Dépêche-toi, Jo ! Il faut vite trouver les rochers, le soleil va bientôt se lever.

C'était la voix de Drago. Une seconde voix lui répondit, féminine et douce avec un fort accent de l'est.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons encore le temps. Je dois renvoyer le Cornelongue. Cela ferait mauvais effet de le laisser tourner autour d'ici, tu ne crois pas ?

Rogue rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers les voix. Il finit par distinguer deux silhouettes se tenant près d'une grande masse sombre. Le sol trembla alors de nouveau et l'ombre s'envola, disparaissant dans le brouillard. Lorsque Drago vit Rogue se rapprocher, un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Professeur, heureux de vous revoir ! Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, nous avons eu quelques problèmes pour retrouver le point de rendez-vous.

\- Heureux de votre retour parmi nous répondit Rogue en le saluant d'une poignée de main. Je vois que vous avez mené votre mission à bien.

Drago se retourna vers la femme qui était restée à quelques pas, attendant d'être présentée. Il la prit par la main et l'amena devant Rogue. Elle portait une lourde cape de velours noir dont la capuche était rabattue, ne laissant paraître que le bas de son visage. Sans doute pour se protéger des premières lueurs du soleil.

\- Je vous présente Miss Jozefa Wollowicz, membre de la Communauté Originelle d'Ardeal et Conseil du Guide du peuple vampire. Jozefa, je te présente le professeur Rogue, Second du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Enchantée, fit-elle en lui tendant une main gantée de noir.

\- Pareillement, murmura Rogue en la serrant maladroitement. Et maintenant, hâtons-nous. Nous sommes attendus.

« _Locomotor Barda._ » Sous le sortilège de Drago, deux malles s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et suivirent leurs propriétaires. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers les falaises. Rogue s'arrêta à bonne distance, se tournant vers Jozefa :

\- En tant que Gardien du Secret, c'est à moi de vous révéler l'emplacement exact de notre forteresse.

Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Il fut intrigué par le parfum qu'elle dégageait. Cela lui remémora un souvenir agréable et lointain, comme ressurgi de son enfance. Il chassa rapidement cette impression de son esprit et ils reprirent leur route. Ils traversèrent le pont, franchirent la porte principale et arrivèrent dans l'entrée du château.

\- Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici, précisa Rogue. On se chargera de les porter à vos chambres. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un étroit couloir éclairé par des torches qui s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Le couloir s'élargit ensuite en un grand vestibule au fond duquel se trouvait une immense porte en chêne sculpté. Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et ils entrèrent dans la Salle Centrale où les attendait un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes. La foule se fendit en deux sur leur passage, murmurant en découvrant l'émissaire vampire.

Voldemort se tenait debout devant son trône. En arrivant devant lui, Rogue et Drago posèrent un genou au sol. Jozefa les imita en une gracieuse révérence. Puis, Rogue vint se placer à la droite de son Maître.

Jozefa avait ôté son épaisse cape noire. Elle était de petite taille, avait la silhouette délicate et paraissait à peine plus âgée que Drago. Mais son fier maintient et l'extraordinaire assurance qui se lisait dans son regard contrastaient avec cette apparence de jeunesse et de fragilité.

\- Je suis, ma chère, honorée par votre présence et vous souhaite la bienvenue, sourit Voldemort.

\- Au nom de notre Guide, Vladislas de Constantine, et en celui de tout le peuple vampire, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité et souhaite que ma visite soit le point de départ d'une fructueuse collaboration, répondit-elle d'une voix forte et solennelle.

\- Vladislas ? fit-il avec intérêt. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-il advenu de Gregorian ?

\- Il a été démis de ses fonctions voilà presque deux ans.

\- Démis de ces fonctions, répéta-t-il pensivement. Voilà qui explique que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis tout ce temps. Et qu'a-t-il choisi ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Il a choisi le Puits de Lumière, répondit-elle gravement.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, sourit Voldemort.

Après ce curieux échange, il se tourna vers Drago.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Drago ! Tu as prouvé que tu avais bien ta place parmi nous. Je te charge maintenant de présenter notre invitée. Je dois m'entretenir quelques instants avec notre intendant. Queudver ! Approche, je te pris.

Drago présenta son bras à sa cavalière qui posa sa main dessus, et l'entraîna vers les Mangemorts qui attendaient en retrait. Ils croisèrent Queudver qui grimaça un sourire au couple en se hâtant de rejoindre l'estrade.

Pendant que Queudver s'évertuait à énumérer à son Maître tous les plats raffinés qu'il avait fait préparer pour l'occasion, Rogue observa l'émissaire du coin de l'œil. La robe qu'elle portait n'était pas une robe de sorcier, elle était d'une couleur écarlate et le bas de ses manches, très évasées, tombait presque jusqu'au sol. Une large ceinture sertie de pierres précieuses reposait sur ses hanches, servant de support à deux fourreaux. Le premier, à sa droite, contenait sa baguette ; le second, de l'autre côté, contenait une petite dague en bronze. Elle arborait un discret tatouage situé à la base de sa gorge, entre ses clavicules. Un lourd médaillon d'argent reposait sur sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux acajou étaient relevés sur sa nuque en une coiffure complexe faite d'anglaises, de tresses et de chignons. Ses grands yeux emplis d'orgueil étaient d'une extraordinaire couleur ambre. Observant ses traits fins avec plus d'insistance, il eut l'impression déconcertante d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part.

\- Ca devrait convenir, coupa Voldemort, faisant revenir Rogue à la conversation. Mais souviens-toi, si jamais notre invitée a à se plaindre du moindre inconfort, tu seras tenu comme unique responsable, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Maître, couina Queudver en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Laisse-nous, ordonna-t-il.

Queudver se hâta d'aller rejoindre les autres Mangemorts. Drago était en train de poursuivre les présentations. Rogue vit Rodolphus saluer Jozefa en lui décochant un sourire charmeur. Il réprima un ricanement en voyant l'expression de Bellatrix, sa femme, à cet instant. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avaler quelque chose qui lui était resté coincé dans la gorge.

\- Tu m'amèneras Drago dès demain pour qu'il fasse un rapport détaillé de son séjour là-bas, reprit Voldemort. Veille à ce qu'il n'en dise pas trop aux autres d'ici là. Cela vaut aussi pour notre invitée. Tu me l'amèneras la nuit prochaine. Nous discuterons alors des modalités de l'alliance. Je voulais charger Drago de la surveiller mais je crois que tu seras plus efficace dans ce rôle.

Rogue jeta un œil à Drago et comprit ce que son Maître voulait dire. Il se tenait près d'elle avec une expression d'intense fierté sur le visage, savourant son petit moment de gloire et paradant avec cette créature à son bras.

\- En plus de sa surveillance, je te charge aussi de gagner sa confiance. Mais n'oublie pas mes recommandations. Reste sur tes gardes, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je n'oublierai pas, promit Rogue.

Lord Voldemort se leva de son siège, ce qui eut pour effet de faire immédiatement taire l'assemblée.

\- Je pense que votre voyage a dû être long et fatigant, dit-il à l'émissaire. Je vous propose donc de prendre une légère collation avant d'aller vous délasser dans votre chambre. Nous discuterons de notre affaire la nuit prochaine, lorsque vous serrez parfaitement reposée, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, sourit-elle. Le voyage fut long, en effet.

\- Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons la nuit prochaine.

L'assemblée entière s'inclina, Voldemort quitta l'estrade et sortit de la Salle Centrale par une petite porte située à gauche de la statue. Rogue descendit à son tour et rejoignit Drago et Jozefa. En le voyant approcher, Drago se tourna vers elle.

\- Je te laisse quelques minutes, s'excusa-t-il, je dois parler à ma tante.

Jozefa se tourna vers Rogue.

\- C'est joli chez vous, dit-elle malicieusement en contemplant la Salle Centrale. Cela manque peut-être d'une légère touche féminine.

\- La guerre nous occupe à plein temps, répondit-il froidement. Je vous avoue que nous ne nous sommes pas encore penchés sur la décoration. Une chose m'intrigue, poursuivit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait. La chose que j'ai entraperçue dans le brouillard tout à l'heure, qu'était-ce ? Je vous ai entendu parler d'un Cornelongue.

\- Un Cornelongue Roumain, précisa-t-elle, un dragon aux écailles vert foncé et aux longues cornes d'or. Notre communauté est située en plein milieu de la réserve de dragons de Roumanie. Nous n'avons que l'embarras du choix. Personnellement, je préfère les Cornelongues, ils sont confortables et ont un meilleur caractère que les Magyars, mais certains les trouvent un peu lents.

\- Vous essayez de me faire croire que Drago et vous êtes venus à dos de dragon ?

\- Professeur Rogue, le réprimanda-t-elle, me traiter de menteuse n'est certes pas la meilleure manière de m'accueillir parmi vous.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste la première fois que j'entends qu'une telle chose est possible.

\- Ca n'a rien de vraiment compliqué. Il suffit simplement de savoir leur parler, sourit-elle.

Au moment où Drago vint les rejoindre, Queudver annonça qu'ils pouvaient passer à table.

\- Pars devant, Drago, et assure-toi que les rideaux de la salle à manger ont été correctement fermés, ordonna Rogue, le soleil doit être levé à cette heure. Je me charge de montrer les couloirs intérieurs à Miss Wollowicz. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Les couloirs intérieurs ? interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une petite porte située à la droite de la statue.

\- Cette forteresse a été conçue pour qu'en cas de siège, ses occupants puissent s'y déplacer sans passer par les couloirs extérieurs entièrement dédiés aux gardes et à la répulsion des assauts, expliqua-t-il. Bien-sûr, nous utilisons presque uniquement les extérieurs car ils sont éclairés par la lumière naturelle du jour. Mais grâce aux couloirs intérieurs, vous pourrez vous déplacer où bon vous semble dans la forteresse, même en plein jour.

Ils suivirent une série de couloirs obscurs et exigus et de petits escaliers tortueux pour parvenir dans un petit vestibule donnant sur une porte en bois à double battants.

\- A Daven Rock, reprit-il, de nombreuses salles sont dotées de fenêtres laissant entrer la lumière du soleil. C'est le cas de la salle à manger. Même si ces couloirs vous permettent de vous déplacer à votre guise, je vous conseille tout de même de prendre garde à chaque fois que vous voudrez ouvrir une porte.

Il poussa un des battants et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était une grande salle toute en longueur occupée en son centre par une table rectangulaire en bois sombre et sculpté. Un des murs de la pièce était troué par des grandes fenêtres sur lesquelles avaient été rabattus d'épais rideaux vert sombre. Au bout de la salle, un feu ronflait dans une imposante cheminée. Une dizaine de chandeliers en fer forgé posés sur la table éclairaient les convives, assis de part et d'autre de celle-ci.

Rogue invita Jozefa à s'asseoir entre Drago et Bellatrix et prit place en face d'elle.

\- Votre Maître ne dîne pas avec nous, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mange jamais avec nous, répondit Bellatrix. Il a ses appartements privés. Il est d'ailleurs très rare que nous soyons tous réuni autour de cette table. Habituellement, chacun vient ici et mange à l'heure qui lui convient. Il suffit de claquer deux fois des mains et une assiette pleine apparaît devant nous. Mais ce soir, c'est un peu spécial, n'est-ce pas Queudver ?

Queudver rosit légèrement et, pour toute réponse, fit claquer ses mains au-dessus de la table. Celle-ci se couvrit de plateaux dorés remplis de mets ayant l'air plus exquis les uns que les autres, et de plusieurs carafes de cristal contenant un liquide rouge sombre. Chacun se servit et commença à manger.

\- Dites-moi Miss Wollowicz, demanda Rodolphus qui était assis à la droite de Rogue, qui était ce Gregorian dont il a été question tout à l'heure et que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Gregorian était notre Guide, répondit-elle, celui qui était à notre tête. Chaque année, la totalité de notre peuple se réunit pour diverses cérémonies. L'une d'elle consiste à désigner celui qui nous guidera. La plupart du temps, celui qui est à cette place est reconduit dans sa fonction. Mais il arrive qu'il y ait du changement.

\- Et qu'arrive-t-il à celui qui est évincé ? s'enquit Rabastan.

\- Il doit choisir entre l'exil ou l'exécution.

\- L'exécution ? s'étrangla Queudver. Mais c'est très cruel s'indigna-t-il avec une lueur avide dans le regard.

\- Ce sont nos lois, immuables et ancestrales, répondit Jozefa, et personne ne s'aviserait de les remettre en cause. Garder un ancien guide au sein d'une communauté n'entraîne que ressentiment et querelles. Nous devons notre survie à notre unité ainsi qu'à notre constante évolution. Gregorian n'avait plus aucune vision d'avenir, nous ne pouvions nous permettre de le garder à notre tête.

\- Je suppose que le Puits de Lumière est une méthode d'exécution, demanda Bellatrix. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas choisi l'exil ?

\- Nous autres Vampires supportons très mal la solitude. C'est une chose que peu de mortels arrivent réellement à saisir, mais nous avons un besoin quasi vital de compagnie. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, l'exil est bien pire que la mort.

Rogue profita du silence causé par cette révélation pour changer de sujet. Son Maître lui avait demandé d'éviter qu'elle ne dévoile trop d'informations aux autres et il n'aimait pas du tout le tour qu'avait pris cette conversation.

\- Comment trouvez-vous le vin ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Abominable, avoua-t-elle.

\- Abominable ? s'exclama Queudver, son nez pointu froncé par l'indignation. Mais c'est le meilleur de notre cave. Un vin des Elfes très prisé, offert par une très grande famille de sorcier.

\- Pardon pour ma franchise, répondit-elle en lui lançant un sourire charmeur, ce qui eut pour effet de l'adoucir immédiatement. J'ai déjà goûté des millésimes faisant passer celui-ci pour une vulgaire piquette. Mais vous n'êtes en aucun cas fautif. L'œnologie n'est pas le point fort des Sorciers.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? intervint Bellatrix, piquée au vif. Insinueriez-vous que les Moldus feraient de meilleurs vins que les nôtres ?

\- Je n'insinue rien, lui répondit-elle avec une amabilité trop appuyée pour ne pas être feinte. Je l'affirme.

\- Et moi je vous affirme, poursuivit Bellatrix tout aussi aimablement, ignorant les regards furieux de Rogue, qu'il n'est pas un domaine dans laquelle les sorciers ne dépassent de très loin les Moldus.

\- Et vous avez fréquenté beaucoup de Moldus ? demanda Jozefa avec intérêt.

\- Par Merlin, bien sûr que non ! s'indigna la Mangemort. Pourquoi fréquenterais-je cette racaille ?

\- Nous autres les fréquentons constamment, fit-elle pensivement. Un bon chasseur doit bien connaître ses proies.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Rogue vit plusieurs Mangemorts réprimer un frisson. Bellatrix se renfrogna et Drago afficha un petit sourire narquois. Ayant passé du temps avec les Vampires, il devait être habitué à ce genre de sortie. Jozefa, elle, avait l'air particulièrement satisfaite du petit effet qu'elle venait de produire et adressa à Rogue un discret clin d'œil.

Le repas se poursuivit sur des conversations plus légères. On s'amusait des derniers dispositifs anti-Mangemorts mis en place par le ministère et des dernières arrestations, toutes concernant des personnes n'ayant rien à voir avec eux. En ce moment, les bourdes du ministère étaient le sujet de plaisanterie préféré des Mangemorts.

Lorsque le repas se termina, Rogue proposa à Jozefa de la conduire à sa chambre. Drago la salua d'un léger baise-main et ils partirent de nouveau par les couloirs intérieurs.

\- Vous avez l'air fâché, Professeur, remarqua-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient en silence. Ai-je faitquelque chose qui vous ait déplu ?

\- Je vous serai reconnaissant d'éviter de trop vous étendre sur vous et votre peuple devant les autres à l'avenir. C'est une demande du Maître.

\- Je voulais juste montrer que je n'avais rien à cacher, se défendit-elle. On raconte que nous sommes d'infâmes dissimulateurs. Ce qui est totalement faux.

\- Garder tout ceci pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'avenir, recommanda-t-il. Autre chose, il n'est pas non plus de très bon goût de faire l'éloge des Moldus devant une assemblée de Mangemorts. Surtout par simple provocation.

Jozefa s'arrêta net et fit face à Rogue.

\- Je suis encore libre de penser comme bon me semble, s'emporta-t-elle, et d'exprimer mes opinions sans me faire réprimander comme une enfant.

\- Vous pouvez exprimer toutes les opinions qui vous chantent, répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Mais essayez la prochaine fois de choisir votre interlocuteur pour son ouverture d'esprit. Bellatrix n'est pas la plus indulgente dès qu'il est question de Moldus.

\- J'ai vu cela, en effet, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils reprirent leur route en silence et arrivèrent au sous-sol, dans un étroit couloir bordé d'une multitude de portes. Ils en passèrent plusieurs qui avaient l'air passablement délabrées. La dernière du couloir, en revanche, était neuve. Rogue entra et, d'un coup de baguette, alluma le lustre en cristal accroché au plafond. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser Jozefa entrer.

\- Est-ce à votre convenance ? s'informa-t-il.

Elle fit un rapide tour de la chambre. Ses affaires avaient été déposées au pied d'un lit à baldaquin en ébène ouvragé avec des rideaux de velours rouge sombre qu'on avait disposé au fond de la pièce. Elle comportait aussi une armoire et un bureau surmonté d'un miroir, ces deux meubles faits du même bois que le lit. Les murs de la pièce étaient entièrement nus, exception faite de quelques étoffes du même rouge sombre ayant été tendues à certains endroits. Elle observa le mur situé à la gauche de la porte, puis, un sourire illumina son visage.

\- C'est parfait ! Il manque juste une petite touche personnelle, sourit-elle en sortant sa baguette de son fourreau.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur, posa la pointe de sa baguette dans l'angle que faisait celui-ci avec le sol, puis la fit glisser verticalement jusqu'à la hauteur de son épaule. Sans relevé sa baguette du mur, elle la fit ensuite glisser horizontalement sur environ deux mètres. Enfin, elle la fit redescendre jusqu'au sol. Se reculant de trois pas, elle pointa sa baguette vers le mur et murmura : « Focus creatio ! » Les pierres se trouvant dans l'espace imaginaire qu'elle avait tracé avec sa baguette se mirent à bouger, formant petit à petit une grande cheminée Un geste de plus et un feu vif se mit à brûler dans l'âtre.

\- Impressionnant, apprécia Rogue.

\- Merci, Professeur, sourit-elle. Cette chambre a l'air très confortable. Et la vôtre, où se trouve-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché.

\- A l'autre bout de ce couloir, au pied de la tour ouest.

\- Vous logez dans les cachots ?

\- J'aime la tranquillité, dit-il simplement.

\- Dans ce cas, j'essaierai de ne pas vous déranger trop souvent, dit-elle, le regard plein de malice.

-Je viendrai vous chercher à la tombée de la nuit pour votre audience avec le Maître, poursuivit-il, ignorant délibérément sa remarque. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, les elfes de maison sont à votre disposition. Je vous souhaite un bon repos, Miss.

Puis, sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber dans le profond fauteuil de cuir dans lequel il avait l'habitude de s'installer pour lire, et soupira. Il n'était pas certain d'être la bonne personne pour mener cette mission diplomatique. Il trouvait l'émissaire vampire arrogante, provocatrice et bien trop sûre d'elle. Bien trop belle pour être digne de confiance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit une femme ? Il était certain qu'elle avait déjà fait tourner la tête d'une bonne moitié de ses Mangemorts. Il devrait la surveiller s'il ne voulait pas voir la fragile unité de ses troupes voler en éclats.

* * *

 _ **Et de deux ! XD**_

 _ **Le prochain la semaine prochaine, promis juré ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à suivre et reviewer, ça aide à garder la motivation. A bientôt (très très).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit exercice traditionnel de génuflexion (disclaimer)** : L'univers et une bonne partie des personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci à elle de m'avoir prêté cette substantielle toile de fond. Les quelques personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent (corps et âmes). Je vous demande d'être indulgents avec eux car ils ont toute mon affection.

 **Rating** : J'aurais mis un T+ si ça avait été possible. Cette une fanfic assez sombre avec des scènes de violence, un peu d'hémoglobine et des rapprochements physiques parfois intenses. Si je me fie à la politique de rating du site, je pense qu'elle devrait être classée M. Sauf que la plupart des lecteurs qui voient ce rating s'attendent à une fic de c## (alors qu'elles y sont théoriquement interdites), et cette histoire est tout sauf ça.

 **Conformité à l'œuvre** : Comme dans la totalité de mes fics, j'ai tenté de respecter les caractères des personnages que j'empruntais ainsi que l'intrigue et l'univers dans lesquels ils évoluent. Néanmoins, ayant commencé à écrire cette histoire avant la sortie du septième tome, vous trouverez quelque divergences par rapport à cette partie de l'œuvre originale.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction après 7 longues années de pause. A l'époque, 13 chapitres étaient écrits. J'ai décidé de la terminer, de la faire corriger et de la republier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Au moment où je publie ce chapitre, 16 chapitres sont écrits et il ne reste à finaliser que l'épilogue.

 **Remerciements** : A mes chers Correcteurs/Bêta-lecteurs, Yagaëlle (dont vous trouverez les excellents écrits sur ce site) et Alec, pour avoir corrigé quelques énormités, et pour leur avis global sur l'intrigue et les personnages. Si vous trouvez cette histoire satisfaisante, ce sera donc également grâce à eux.

* * *

 **-III-**

 **LES CONDITIONS DE L'ALLIANCE**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Jozefa était éveillée. Allongée sur son lit, elle observait les flammes des bougies du lustre qui vacillaient sous les assauts des courants d'air. Elle s'était félicité d'avoir fait apparaître la cheminée dont le feu brûlait toujours et réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère de sa chambre. Celle-ci était plutôt confortable compte tenu du fait qu'elle était à l'origine conçue pour héberger des prisonniers. Elle avait d'ailleurs découvert, derrière une des étoffes qu'on avait tendues aux murs, plusieurs gros anneaux métalliques destinés à fixer les chaînes des captifs.

Après s'être habillée, elle avait rangé ses affaires et fait un rapide tour de la pièce. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper, elle s'était rallongée sur son lit. Elle serait bien allée faire une petite visite de la forteresse, mais elle devait attendre Rogue pour qu'il la conduise devant Lord Voldemort. Une entrevue de première importance qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de retarder par d'intempestifs vagabondages.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était mourir d'ennui, enfermée dans une chambre, et seule qui plus est. Pour couronner le tout, la faim commençait à la tenailler.

Une grosse araignée qui gambadait sur le rideau rouge de son baldaquin vint interrompre ses lamentations intérieures. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et fixa son regard sur l'arachnide. Celui-ci s'arrêta net, fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même et reprit son chemin en obliquant vers le plafond. Il se dirigea vers le centre de celui-ci, grimpa sur le lustre en cristal et se jeta dans la flamme d'une des bougies qui l'embrasa tout entier. Il retomba misérablement sur le sol en un petit tas de cendres grisâtres.

\- Pfft… Trop facile, soupira-t-elle.

On frappa plusieurs coups à la porte. S'attendant à voir entrer Rogue, elle fut surprise que Drago apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il semblait content de lui et tenait à la main une grande coupe dorée débordant de fruits frais.

\- Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça des cuisines. Je sais que tu les aimes, lui dit-il en lui tendant son présent.

\- En voilà une délicate attention ! sourit-elle. Pose-la sur la coiffeuse et assieds-toi, ajouta-t-elle en s'installant, lui désignant l'autre chaise près d'elle. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas plus confortable à te proposer.

\- Vassilia aurait été là, elle se serait empressée de les transformer en deux confortables fauteuils, dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

\- Oui, elle est très douée pour les sortilèges de confort. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a appris celui de la cheminée. Elle m'avait montré comment faire pour les fauteuils, une fois. Mais je t'avoue que je ne m'en souviens plus. Elle ne t'aurait pas montré ça, par hasard ?

\- Oh, elle m'a montré beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il pensivement.

\- Mais là, je te parle de magie, rit-elle d'un air entendu.

\- Attends un peu… Laisse-moi me souvenir. C'était peut-être ça…

Il s'approcha d'une des chaises et pointa sa baguette dessus. « _Sella Verto_ » Sous l'effet de la formule, le siège se transforma en une chaise à bascule.

\- C'est moins confortable qu'un fauteuil, apprécia-t-il en s'y installant, mais c'est tout de même bien mieux qu'une simple chaise.

Il se berça un instant tout en profitant de la chaleur des flammes.

\- Comment s'est passée ton entrevue ? lui demanda-t-elle en se levant pour aller chercher une pomme bien charnue et d'un appétissant rouge vif.

\- Très bien. J'ai raconté au Maître les détails de mon séjour à la Communauté. Il m'a de nouveau félicité du succès de cette mission et m'a dit qu'il m'en confierait bientôt d'autres, une fois mon entraînement achevé. J'ai désormais une place à part entière parmi les Mangemorts, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

\- Bellatrix t'a-t-elle donné des nouvelles de ta mère, hier ? s'informa-t-elle en croquant dans sa pomme à belles dents.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien, fit-il soudain soucieux. Mais j'ai senti qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. J'aimerais pouvoir la voir, mais c'est trop risqué pour le moment. Il le faudra bien, pourtant. Maintenant que je suis revenu, c'est à moi de la protéger et de veiller sur elle.

Il avait le front plissé et le regard déterminé. Une mimique qui vieillissait ses traits.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Son évasion n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, répondit-il calmement. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore très en colère contre lui. Mais si je participe à quelques missions d'importance, il est possible qu'il change d'avis.

Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne rien laisser paraître, il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé par cette perspective. Son regard se posa sur Jo et sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire.

\- Tu génères une extrême curiosité chez tous les Mangemorts de la forteresse. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me bombarder de questions depuis mon retour. Ils veulent savoir si tout ce qu'on raconte sur vous est vrai. Bellatrix m'a même demandé si je connaissais ton âge.

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- La vérité. Que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et qu'un gentleman ne demandait jamais son âge à une Lady, répondit-il en riant. Ma réponse ne lui a pas plu du tout.

Jozefa n'en fut pas étonnée, vu le fort caractère dont sa tante semblait avoir hérité. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à discuter ainsi. Elle commençait à se demander si Rogue ne l'avait pas oubliée lorsque celui-ci frappa sèchement à la porte. Jo se leva du lit pour lui ouvrir. Avec son air revêche habituel, il s'inclina légèrement devant elle pour la saluer.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attend pour votre audience, l'informa-t-il en jetant un regard suspicieux à Drago qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans le fond de la pièce.

Jo se dirigea vers sa malle de voyage dont elle sortit un petit coffre noir qu'elle prit sous le bras, puis retourna à la porte.

\- Je suis toute à vous, lui sourit-elle.

Rogue détacha son regard du jeune homme et s'écarta du passage pour qu'elle puisse sortir de la chambre. Il lui emboîta le pas alors qu'elle traversait déjà le couloir des cachots, la suivant silencieusement dans le labyrinthe des allées de la forteresse. Elle retrouva sans encombre le chemin de la Salle Centrale et s'arrêta devant la petite porte. Rogue la précéda et ils débouchèrent dans la vaste pièce circulaire. Jo lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, se demandant s'il arrivait à cet homme de ne pas avoir l'air soucieux.

Lord Voldemort les attendait debout devant son siège, vêtue d'une élégante robe de velours vert sombre. Un gigantesque serpent était étendu en rond à ses pieds, semblant dormir. A leur approche, il releva vivement la tête et siffla d'un air menaçant. Voldemort prononça une série de syllabes sifflantes et incompréhensibles et le serpent se recoucha.

\- Veuillez excuser Nagini pour sa réaction, il se méfie toujours au plus haut point des étrangers. Mais il finira par s'habituer à votre présence. Vous êtes-vous bien reposée, ma chère ?

\- A merveille, répondit-elle en déposant son coffret à ses pieds pour exécuter une révérence. Je vous avoue que je m'étais préparée à quelque chose de différent. Après tout, Daven Rock est le quartier général d'un mouvement on ne peut plus clandestin. Je m'attendais donc à un confort… Comment dire ?… Un peu plus spartiate.

\- La forteresse était, en effet, plutôt inconfortable au début, admit-il. Mais nous comptons parmi nos partisans des sorciers extrêmement fortunés qui, plutôt que de combattre le ministère directement, préfèrent nous soutenir par de substantiels dons, aussi bien en espèce qu'en nature. Une partie des meubles que vous pourrez voir durant votre séjour nous ont été offerts, ainsi que les Elfes de maison qui travaillent ici. J'ai fait en sorte que ce lieu soit agréable à vivre, et arrangé avec goût. Mais je n'aurais jamais la prétention de le comparer aux fastes de votre Communauté.

\- Heureuse que cela vous ait plu, répondit-elle. Cela fait des siècles que nous l'arrangeons. Il y a d'ailleurs de nombreuses ailes qui ont été aménagées après votre départ et que vous ne connaissez pas.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en faire le tour complet, c'était si vaste, se souvint-il. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le souvenir de vous avoir croisée, ajouta-t-il en posant sur elle un regard pénétrant.

\- Je viens de la Communauté de Vienne dont Vladislas était le Meneur. Lorsqu'il a été nommé Guide, moi et quelques-uns de mes frères l'avons suivi. Un Guide s'entoure toujours de quelques Vampires de confiance qui forment son Conseil, l'informa-t-elle sans dissimuler sa fierté.

\- Vous êtes autrichienne ? demanda-t-il intéressé.

\- Polonaise, précisa-t-elle. Mais pour nous autres, Vampires, les frontières ne veulent pas dire grand-chose et nous aimons beaucoup voyager dans les différentes Communautés essaimées à travers le monde.

\- Voilà d'ailleurs un point qui me serait fort utile. Après avoir fait plier le ministère, je souhaite étendre mon pouvoir sur le reste de la planète et le fait de posséder des alliés dans les principales villes du monde serait un avantage des plus appréciables. Un de plus dans une longue liste de dons que les Vampires possèdent et qui pourraient grandement m'aider sur le chemin de la victoire. Je ne vous ferais donc pas l'affront de vous demander ce que votre peuple aurait à m'apporter. En revanche, je me demande ce que les Vampires peuvent bien attendre de moi. Pourquoi votre peuple, qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne, et jamais manifesté une réel soif de pouvoir, voudrait-il m'adjoindre son aide ?

Jo apprécia avec quelle habilité le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait doucement d'entraîner la conversation à l'endroit précis où il souhaitait l'amenée. Ils arrivaient à cet instant au cœur de leur négociation.

\- Comme je l'ai dit hier, le rôle d'un Guide est de maintenir son peuple sur le chemin d'une perpétuelle évolution. Vladislas nous a proposé une nouvelle voix et l'heure est venue de nous y engager. Le total bouleversement qu'entraînerait votre victoire et votre domination sur le monde nous permettrait de mettre en œuvre cette évolution.

\- Poursuivez, murmura Voldemort qui ne pouvait masquer son intérêt pour ce qui allait suivre.

\- Nous sommes fatigués de nous cacher, commença-t-elle avec détermination. Fatigués d'être chassés, persécutés. Nous voulons désormais une place à part entière dans le monde des sorciers, ainsi que la préservation de notre autonomie et la totale impunité de nos actes.

\- Rien que cela, s'amusa le Mage noir. Mais une fois cette guerre gagnée, j'aurais la charge de faire respecter l'ordre. Pourquoi exposerais-je d'honnêtes sorciers de sang pur fidèles à ma cause aux canines acérées de votre peuple ?

\- Vous savez qu'il y a bien longtemps nous ne nous en prenons plus aux sorciers. Les Moldus sont des proies beaucoup plus aisées à chasser car totalement inconscientes du danger que nous représentons étant donnée leur incrédulité face à notre existence.

« Ce qui m'amène à la seconde condition de cette alliance. Il ne devra en aucun cas y avoir, à l'issue de cette guerre, d'extermination de la population moldue. Comprenez-moi bien, il ne s'agit pas là d'une sensiblerie de notre part mais de la garantie de la préservation de notre moyen de subsistance.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous poseriez une requête de ce genre, répondit-il. Il faut que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas cette ambition. Les asservir, réguler leur population, voilà les objectifs fixés. Mais tenter de les détruire serait pour moi un non-sens stratégique des plus regrettables. Même si leur absence de pouvoirs magiques les rend faibles individuellement, la proportion de leur population par rapport à celle des sorciers incite à la prudence.

Il observa un instant son interlocutrice, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, un large sourire s'étira sur son visage d'un blanc de craie.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être une proposition qui permettrait à nos deux parties de s'entendre et de sceller cette alliance. Vous avez dit que vous souhaitiez un rôle plus actif dans la société des sorciers. Je vous propose, une fois la guerre gagnée, de vous déléguer la gestion de la population moldue. En effet, l'administration du monde magique nous occupera, moi ainsi que mes Mangemorts, à plein temps. Il y a beaucoup de chose à changer à l'ordre actuel des choses. J'aurais besoin d'hommes et des femmes qui me débarrasseraient des petits soucis que seraient leur surveillance, la régulation de leur nombre et, bien entendu, la répression à leur appliquer au moindre signe de révolte. Vous aurez une autonomie totale dans la gestion de cette tâche et la reconnaissance du reste du monde magique. Cette fonction vous intéresserait-elle ?

\- Il s'agirait là d'une marque de confiance tout à fait appréciable, et, connaissant bien les Moldus pour souvent les fréquenter, nous serions tout à fait qualifiés pour mener cette mission à bien. Mais seul notre Guide est habilité à prendre ce genre de décision. Je lui ferai donc part au plus tôt de votre proposition.

\- Et j'attends impatiemment sa réponse, répondit-il.

\- En attendant, mon peuple souhaite vous offrir ce présent en signe de remerciement pour l'hospitalité offerte à l'une des leurs, reprit-elle solennellement en désignant le petit coffre noir toujours posé à ses pieds.

Elle approcha un peu le coffret et, d'un petit coup de baguette, en ouvrit le couvercle. Voldemort se pencha pour voir de quoi il était question. Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, lentement, en sortit une sorte de très épaisse cape noire mouvante qui commença à se déplacer vers l'estrade en ondulant sur le sol. Nagini, qui avait tout de suite relevé sa lourde tête, lança plusieurs sifflements furieux en direction de la chose et avant de partir se réfugier derrière le trône de son maître.

La cape mouvante avait maintenant atteint l'estrade et franchi les quelques marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva presque aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue sortit sa baguette et lança avec force : « _Spero Patronum_ » Un grand corbeau argenté en jaillit, fit le tour de la pièce et fondit sur la cape qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer et d'aller se réfugier à l'intérieur du coffre d'où elle provenait. Jozefa referma celui-ci d'un air satisfait.

\- Un Moremplis ! Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ? s'exclama Rogue, le visage soudain blême. Ce sont des créatures magiques très dangereuses et impossibles à contrôler. Que ferions-nous d'une créature aussi sauvage ?

\- Tu oublies, Severus, que nous ne sommes pas en présence d'une sorcière ordinaire, le reprit Voldemort, répondant à la place de Jo. Je suppose que vous êtes capable d'exercer un contrôle sur cette chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sur elle ou toute autre créature vivante trop faible mentalement pour pouvoir repousser la totale emprise de notre esprit. Nous faisons d'eux des pantins dont le seul et unique but est de satisfaire nos moindres désirs. Ce sont là des envoûtements très puissants. Bien plus qu'un simple sortilège de l'Imperium.

\- Cela explique le Cornelongue, murmura Rogue, comme pour lui-même.

Le Moremplis était ressorti du coffret et se frottait aux jambes de la jeune femme comme l'aurait fait un gros chat, sous le regard ébahi du Mangemort.

\- Nous avons découvert l'utilité des Moremplis voilà maintenant plusieurs décennies. Dans leur milieu naturel, ces créatures exotiques s'approchent de leurs proies endormies, les étouffent, puis les recouvrent avant de les digèrer sans laisser aucune trace d'elles. Vous vous doutez bien que nos chasses laissent parfois des traces indésirables que les Moremplis nous permettent d'effacer très rapidement.

\- Et celui-ci me permettrait, avec votre aide, de faire disparaître mes propres traces indésirables, conclut Voldemort. Vous remercierez votre Guide et tout votre peuple pour ce présent original. Je vous suggère tout de même de le remporter avec vous, étant donné que vous seul avez un ascendant sur lui.

Il posa son regard écarlate teinté de suspicion sur l'émissaire.

\- Les facultés mentales du peuple vampire sont impressionnantes. Votre esprit semble même protégé des intrusions extérieures par une sorte de mur. Auriez-vous des choses à me cacher, ma chère ?

\- Sauf votre respect, Seigneur, sourit-elle en s'inclinant gracieusement, les méandres de l'âme et de l'esprit d'un Vampire font partie de son intimité et ne doivent êtres révélés qu'à son Compagnon d'Eternité.

\- C'est d'ailleurs la seule intimité qui vous soit précieuse.

\- Je vois que vous connaissez bien nos mœurs.

\- J'aimerais bien mieux les connaître encore, lui répondit-il.

\- Mais, comme je le disais hier au professeur Rogue, nous n'avons absolument rien à vous cacher, et je serais heureuse de vous en faire découvrir beaucoup plus sur nous.

\- Alors nous nous reverrons régulièrement, l'informa-t-il, j'ai encore beaucoup d'autres questions qui restent sans réponses. Mais ce sera tout pour l'instant.

Elle acquiesça, ramassa son coffret et quitta la Salle Centrale par la grande porte. En rejoignant sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que Drago n'y était plus. Elle prit sa cape de voyage dans son armoire et la jeta sur ses épaules, pensant qu'un grand bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Elle monta au sommet d'une des tours et s'assit entre deux créneaux pour pouvoir jouir pleinement de la vue. Malgré une petite brise glaciale, la mer qui lui faisait face était calme et berçait sur ses vagues les pales reflets de la lune. Elle se laissa happée pendant presque une demi-heure par le doux bruit de la houle qui venait mourir au pied de l'éperon rocheux, repensant à son entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle proposition, mais à bien y réfléchir, cela ne changeait pas vraiment la situation. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son peuple s'adapterait aux changements quels qu'ils soient, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Elle se leva sur la balustrade et emplit ses poumons de l'air humide et froid. Une petite ballade, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle fit un pas en avant, mettant la moitié de ses pieds au-dessus du vide et s'arrêta. Quelqu'un était là, qui la surveillait. Elle le sentait. Elle entendait son cœur battre d'un rythme régulier, mais curieusement, elle ne percevait rien d'autre. Aucune émotion, d'aucune sorte.

Se doutant de l'identité de son espion, et voulant toujours prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher, elle se laissa tombé dans le vide. A une dizaine de mètres du sol, elle se métamorphosa en une grande créature ailée semblable à un oiseau de proies aux longues plumes noires et luisantes avec une tête et un buste de femme. Elle fit une fois le tour complet de la forteresse et partit à vive allure en direction des terres.

* * *

Jozefa fut de retour quelques heures plus tard. Elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur car ce vol lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il lui procurait à chaque fois cette intense sensation de liberté qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Elle se rendit à la salle à manger pour prendre un léger repas avant de regagner sa chambre. Rogue et Drago s'y restauraient et cessèrent leur conversation quand elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle s'assit près du jeune homme et claqua des mains pour faire apparaître son dîner.

\- C'est une heure bien tardive pour prendre un repas, leur fit-elle remarquer.

\- Nous étions dans la salle d'entraînement et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, expliqua Drago, les yeux étrangement brillants.

\- J'ignorais qu'il en existait une, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Elle est même très fréquentée, lui répondit Rogue. Les entraînements prennent souvent la forme de duels. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Drago n'ait que peu progressé dans cette discipline connaissant l'habilité de votre peuple pour ce genre d'exercice. Il aurait pourtant eu tout le temps de s'entraîner durant son séjour, conclut-il en lançant à Drago un regard courroucé.

\- Ne le blâmez pas, Professeur, lui sourit-elle. Il s'est trouvé parmi nous une jeune personne qui n'a pas lâché votre élève d'une semelle pendant tout son séjour. Je doute qu'elle lui aurait laissé le loisir d'un quelconque entraînement.

Rogue dévisagea le jeune homme avec une profonde expression de dédain. Le visage soudain très rouge, Drago décida de changer de sujet.

\- J'étais en train d'expliquer au professeur Rogue ce qu'était un Compagnon d'Eternité, dit-il très vite. Mais comme tu es là, tu es bien mieux placée que moi pour lui répondre.

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, commença-t-elle en braquant ses grands yeux dorés sur Rogue, les Vampires peuvent lire les émotions de ceux qui les entourent. Pour que ce don n'agisse pas entre Vampires, nous sommes dotés d'une protection magique qui rend notre esprit totalement impénétrable. Mais il existe un moyen de faire tomber cette barrière. Au cours d'une cérémonie et à l'aide d'un puissant rituel magique, la barrière est abattue et pendant quelques minutes, les deux esprits en présence s'unissent. Chacun découvre tout de l'autre, sa vie entière, ses émotions et ses pensées les plus secrètes. Ils sont alors des Compagnons d'Eternité.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il faire cela, s'exclama Rogue à qui cette pensée semblait particulièrement déplaisante.

\- Cela peut être pour plusieurs raisons. Il n'y a pas d'amour chez les Vampires, mais une forme de complicité peut se créer. Je vous ai dit à quel point nous craignions la solitude, et ce rituel permet de ne plus jamais être seul. Mais la raison première qui mène à cette union est la fondation d'une nouvelle Communauté. Cette fondation doit s'effectuer sur des bases stables si l'on veut voir la nouvelle Communauté perdurer. Et il n'y a pas de base plus stable pour deux Vampires que cette union.

\- Voilà bien une chose que je ne permettrai jamais à personne, frémit Rogue. Pénétrer aussi profondément dans mon esprit, c'est à la limite de l'obscène.

Drago qui était en train de boire avala de travers et s'étrangla à moitié.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre du repos, Drago, ordonna-t-il, le regard noir. Une dure journée vous attend, demain.

Drago obéit, salua Jozefa en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main et quitta la pièce.

\- Je suppose que c'est chez vous qu'il a pris cette détestable manie de saluer toutes les femmes qu'il croise par un baisemain, grogna-t-il.

\- Je vous trouve un peu dur avec lui, Professeur, le sermonna-t-elle. Il n'est vraiment pas courant de croiser un jeune mortel avec autant de bonnes manières. Croyez-moi, il a su gagner notre confiance et a eu beaucoup de succès dans la Communauté.

Rogue répondit en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible que Jozefa préféra ignorer.

\- Alors, dites-moi, comment avez-vous trouvé mon saut de l'ange de tout à l'heure ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il en s'intéressant soudain au contenu de son assiette.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me mentir. Je me doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas accueillir un Vampire au sein même de son quartier général sans lui appliquer un minimum de surveillance. Nous avons fait de même pour Drago.

\- Alors ?… Où êtes-vous allée ? l'interrogea-t-il soupçonneux.

\- Ces petites choses sont exquises, répondit-elle en lui agitant sous le nez un morceau de pomme de terre piqué sur sa fourchette. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est loin d'être suffisant pour nous nourrir.

\- Et vous aurez besoin de partir chasser souvent ?

\- Il n'y a pas que la chasse, poursuivit-elle. Comment croyez-vous que je communique avec mon Guide ? Je suis incapable de transplaner jusqu'en Roumanie et les hiboux ne sont plus très sûrs ces temps-ci. Je dois sortir pour rencontrer un intermédiaire qui, lui, est capable de transplaner jusqu'à la Communauté. C'est le moyen le plus rapide que nous ayons trouvé pour communiquer discrètement et efficacement.

\- Mais si cet intermédiaire sait transplaner directement, pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui est assis ici à votre place en ce moment ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas les qualités diplomatiques nécessaires pour traiter avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans ce domaine, je suis de loin la plus efficace. Mais si vous souhaitez le rencontrer, je vous emmènerai à l'une de nos entrevues.

\- Nous en reparlerons avec le Maître, lui répondit-il en se levant de son siège.

\- Vous partez déjà ? J'aurais pourtant aimé en savoir plus sur vous. Drago m'a dit que vous étiez professeur à la célèbre école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ?

\- Je crains de ne pas être un sujet de conversation très intéressant, murmura-t-il. Il est tard et ma nuit risque d'être courte. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, ma chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir, lui rappela-t-elle tandis qu'il traversait la salle à manger.

Elle finit seule son repas. Le vin était encore plus infect que la dernière fois, mais elle termina tout de même son pichet. Elle n'était là que depuis une journée et commençait déjà à souffrir de la solitude. La Communauté Originelle d'Ardeal comptait près de cent membres plus ou moins permanents. Elle n'était pas habituée à manger seule. Elle était encore moins habituée à dormir seule d'ailleurs.

Pour couronner le tout, le but de sa mission lui paressait de plus en plus inaccessible. Pas la mission officielle de nouer une alliance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts, mais celle, beaucoup plus officieuse, de prendre contact et de gagner la confiance du sorcier le plus froid et le plus distant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

* * *

 _ **Et de trois ! Ca avance tranquillement mais surement XD Que peut donc bien vouloir Jo à Rogue ?**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre se nommera « Confrontations » et si tout se passe bien, il arrivera lundi prochain ^^ Vous y découvrirez un nouveau personnage. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à suivre et à reviewer, ça fera du bien à mon ego de scribouillarde :-P**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit exercice traditionnel de génuflexion (disclaimer)** : L'univers et une bonne partie des personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci à elle de m'avoir prêté cette substantielle toile de fond. Les quelques personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent (corps et âmes). Je vous demande d'être indulgents avec eux car ils ont toute mon affection.

 **Rating** : J'aurais mis un T+ si ça avait été possible. Cette une fanfic assez sombre avec des scènes de violence, un peu d'hémoglobine et des rapprochements physiques parfois intenses. Si je me fie à la politique de rating du site, je pense qu'elle devrait être classée M. Sauf que la plupart des lecteurs qui voient ce rating s'attendent à une fic de c## (alors qu'elles y sont théoriquement interdites), et cette histoire est tout sauf ça.

 **Conformité à l'œuvre** : Comme dans la totalité de mes fics, j'ai tenté de respecter les caractères des personnages que j'empruntais ainsi que l'intrigue et l'univers dans lesquels ils évoluent. Néanmoins, ayant commencé à écrire cette histoire avant la sortie du septième tome, vous trouverez quelque divergences par rapport à cette partie de l'œuvre originale.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction après 7 longues années de pause. A l'époque, 13 chapitres étaient écrits. J'ai décidé de la terminer, de la faire corriger et de la republier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Au moment où je publie ce chapitre, 15 chapitres sont écrits et il ne reste à finaliser que l'épilogue.

 **Remerciements** : A mes chers Correcteurs/Bêta-lecteurs, Yagaëlle (dont vous trouverez les excellents écrits sur ce site) et Alec, pour avoir corrigé quelques énormités, et pour leur avis global sur l'intrigue et les personnages. Si vous trouvez cette histoire satisfaisante, ce sera donc également grâce à eux.

* * *

 **-IV-**

 **CONFRONTATIONS**

* * *

Noyée dans les ténèbres glacées de la nuit, la créature volait furtivement vers le nord, les vastes étendues désertiques de la lande écossaise défilant sous elle à une allure vertigineuse. Au loin, le plafond nuageux reflétait les lumières artificielles d'une petite ville, la guidant vers sa destination.

Cela faisait une semaine que Jozefa s'était installée à Daven Rock. Une semaine très éprouvante, pour elle comme pour tous les autres Mangemorts qui résidaient à la forteresse. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver à proximité.

Harry Potter n'avait pas fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Le Mangemort chargé de sa surveillance à Londres l'avait bien vu monter à bord du Poudlard Express, mais il n'en était jamais redescendu. La personne devant le surveiller à Poudlard était formelle, il s'était pour ainsi dire volatilisé. Le courroux de Lord Voldemort était d'autant plus fort qu'il n'avait trouvé personne à blâmer pour cet état de fait et n'avait pu calmer ses nerfs comme il le faisait habituellement.

L'ambiance du quartier général n'était donc pas des plus détendues, chaque Mangemort tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. Jo sentait leurs angoisses qui émanaient d'eux et l'assaillaient à chaque instant. Une sensation très désagréable qu'elle s'évertuait à fuir en s'isolant de plus en plus souvent. Elle n'avait jamais si cruellement ressenti la solitude et n'était plus si certaine d'être la bonne personne pour cette mission. Malheureusement, elle savait que la personne qu'elle s'en allait retrouver, ne la rassurerait pas à ce sujet. Comme à son habitude, il ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort.

Elle atterrit dans une petite ruelle sombre, non loin de son point de rendez-vous, qu'elle traversa d'un pas rapide. Arrivée à son extrémité, elle se dirigea vers un modeste hôtel moldu qui bordait une place déserte et dont l'enseigne rose délabrée émettait des flashs stroboscopiques. Elle s'apprêtait à en pousser la porte lorsqu'un homme en imperméable, le col relevé jusqu'aux oreilles, en sortit. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et replongea vivement le nez dans son col. Il passa devant elle en lançant de furtifs regards aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu sortir de cet endroit.

Attablé à son comptoir, le réceptionniste, un homme chauve au regard lubrique, l'accueillit avec un large sourire édenté.

\- Alors, ma jolie. On est nouvelle à ce que je vois ? dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ton client est arrivé il y a une dizaine de minutes. Je lui ai donné la chambre 13. Il m'a dit que tu paierais la chambre. Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'iras pas loin dans le métier si tu commences comme ça. C'est à lui de payer la chambre normalement. Enfin moi, du moment qu'elle est payée, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Jozefa s'approcha de lui en plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien et lui tendit la main, comme pour lui donner un billet qui n'existait pas. Le réceptionniste se saisit de l'argent imaginaire et l'encaissa.

\- Tu devrais te méfier, poursuivit-il à voix basse. Les filles d'ici n'aiment pas trop que des nouvelles viennent travailler sur leur territoire. Surtout si elles sont aussi bien fichues que toi, ajouta-t-il en la détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lui sourit-elle. Je sais parfaitement me défendre.

Montant à l'étage, elle se mit à la recherche de la chambre 13. Dans le couloir bordé de petites lumières rouges, elle croisa une jeune femme plus que légèrement vêtue qui lui décocha un regard assassin. Elle lui rendit un grand sourire aimable et poussa la porte de la chambre.

Un homme l'y attendait, debout devant la fenêtre, observant à l'extérieur. Il était si grand et si massif que sa carrure occupait presque entièrement l'espace de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux, d'un profond noir de jais, étaient noués en une longue tresse qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos.

\- Tu es en retard, lâcha-t-il sèchement, sans se retourner.

\- Je vais très bien, je te remercie, sourit-elle amèrement. Toi aussi, Piotr, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

L'homme se retourna, l'air plus que mécontent. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre et portait autour du coup le même médaillon d'argent que Jo. Il se redressa comme pour paraître le plus imposant possible et braqua sur elle son regard acier.

\- Je suppose que tu n'avais pas un autre genre d'endroit pour me donner rendez-vous, dit-il en désignant la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle était, en effet, plutôt misérable. De grosses cloques gondolaient le papier peint jauni qui se décollait même par endroit, et la moquette toute râpée était couverte de taches suspectes. Le lit bancal qui se tenait dans un recoin de la pièce était recouvert d'un édredon rose bonbon et de coussins en forme de cœur, le reste du mobilier se composant d'une table et de deux chaises en formica vert. Un minuscule lavabo à l'autre bout de la pièce faisait office de salle de bain.

\- Je comprends tout à fait que ce lieu ne convienne pas à ton auguste personne, répondit-elle un peu moqueuse, mais je te préviens que tous les autres lieux de rendez-vous sont de cet acabit. Si nous voulons rester discrets, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous retrouver dans ces hôtels minables.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Alors, faisons vite. J'ai l'impression que la crasse qui nous entoure commence à se coller à moi. Où en es-tu ?

Elle lui rapporta ses entrevues avec Voldemort ainsi que sa proposition inattendue.

\- Cela pourrait sceller solidement notre alliance, remarqua-t-il justement, mais cela ne change rien à nos plans. J'en ferai part à Vlad. Qu'en est-il de Rogue ?

\- Il est très difficile à approcher. J'ai l'impression qu'il se méfie de moi. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi glaçant. Il me rappelle un peu toi.

Piotr émit un vague grognement et lui fit signe de continuer. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point le fait de le taquiner lui remontait le moral.

\- Mais il sera bien obligé de venir me parler à un moment ou à un autre, poursuivit-elle. Son Maître a dû lui demander d'en apprendre un maximum sur nous, et sur moi. J'ai senti une grande curiosité de sa part à notre sujet.

\- Et tu as ressenti autre chose ?

\- Non, justement, c'est cela qui est troublant. Je ne ressens rien en face de lui. Peut-être un peu de condescendance, mais rien de plus. On dirait qu'il a poussé l'art de l'Occlumencie à un point tel qu'il y a aussi englobé ses sentiments et ses émotions.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, fit-il avec un sourire narquois, je dirais que tu éprouves de l'admiration pour ce simple sorcier.

\- Je suis simplement impressionnée qu'un simple mortel soit capable d'une telle prouesse mentale. Même son Maître exprime ses émotions. Le plus souvent de la colère ou de la cruauté. Quant aux autres Mangemorts, ils transpirent tellement la peur que s'en devient parfois insoutenable. Avec la disparition du jeune Potter, ils rasent littéralement les murs.

\- Oui, nous sommes au courant de cela.

\- Et est-ce qu'ils savent où il se trouve ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de te communiquer ce genre d'information, dit-il, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. Tu ferais mieux de te demander comment tu vas mener à bien cette mission. Je te rappelle que tu n'as que peu de temps. Jusqu'au Rassemblement du Solstice, pour être précis.

\- Je le sais très bien, fit-elle, agacée. Seulement cet homme, ce n'est pas un être humain, c'est un mur.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, je pourrais très bien demander à Vlad de te faire remplacer.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais que tu as demandé à Vlad de te confier cette mission et c'est tout de même moi qu'il a choisi. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt judicieux de sa part. Avec ton caractère exécrable, tu aurais fait un bien piètre diplomate.

\- Je te prierais de surveiller tes paroles, grinça-t-il. Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur sur cette mission.

\- Mon supérieur ?! Je t'en prie, Piotr ! Je sais qu'il y a peu de temps, tu étais encore mon Meneur. Mais maintenant, tu es membre du Conseil du Guide, donc mon égal. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu rends des comptes à Vlad sur mes avancées dans cette mission que cela fait de toi mon supérieur.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant si elle allait oser ajouter la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais elle aimait tellement le faire sortir de ses gonds que son envie fut la plus forte.

\- En fait, quand on y réfléchit bien, dans cette affaire, tu joues plus ou moins le même rôle qu'un hibou… En plus sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire réjoui.

Piotr lui décocha son regard le plus meurtrier et serra les dents, faisant saillir les muscles de sa mâchoire carrée.

\- Tu n'es qu'une garce, cracha-t-il presque.

\- Et toi, mon cher, tu es un ange, lui répondit-elle avec ironie.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, mais ce fut Jo qui céda la première. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à soutenir très longtemps les éclats métalliques que renfermaient ses iris.

\- Très bien, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Si tu n'as plus d'autre d'information à me communiquer, je vais de ce pas quitter cet endroit infâme.

\- Encore deux petites chose. J'ai parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une possible rencontre entre toi et Rogue. L'idée n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire, bien qu'il attende sans doute de savoir s'il peut vraiment nous faire confiance. Cette rencontre serait un premier pas vers notre but.

Il la regarda nonchalamment, attendant la suite. Elle lui fit face, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'affronter son regard perçant.

\- Je voudrais finir en te rappelant que malgré tout ce que tu penses de moi, c'est moi et moi seule que notre Guide a désigné pour cette délicate mission, dit-elle le visage fier. Et ce n'est pas par favoritisme qu'il l'a fait, mais parce que j'étais, et de loin, la plus qualifiée pour cette tâche. Tu as peut-être oublié que j'ai couru les Communautés du monde entier pendant l'année qui a précédé la nomination de Vlad, et ce pour rallier le maximum de Meneurs à sa cause. Et c'est donc en partie grâce à mes talents diplomatiques qu'il est Guide aujourd'hui.

Le visage de Piotr se fendit d'un de ces sourires malveillants dont il avait le secret. Jo le connaissait si bien et depuis si longtemps qu'elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Oui, mais tu étais avec Wolfgang.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il haussa les épaules et franchit avec raideur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte. Il avait posé sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'il stoppa net son mouvement.

\- J'ai failli oublier, dit-il à contrecœur. Je trouve ça vraiment d'une futilité sans égal, mais je sais que cette peste ne me laissera pas en paix tant que je ne t'aurais pas posé la question. Alors…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. Vassilia veut savoir comment va Drago. Il va bien, poursuivit-elle devant son acquiescement. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de le voir beaucoup en ce moment car ses entraînements lui prennent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais tu lui diras qu'il pense à elle.

Piotr émit un son indistinct, à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'indignation et quitta la chambre. Comme à l'accoutumée, cette entrevue avec Piotr l'avait épuisée mais lui avait aussi remonté le moral. Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle-même maintenant, plus que jamais persuadée de sa compétence.

Elle quitta l'hôtel quelques minutes plus tard, après que le réceptionniste lui eut lancé un : « A bientôt, ma jolie ! » et emprunta la ruelle par laquelle elle était passée à l'allée. Elle y croisa un petit groupe de jeunes gens passablement éméchés qui la gratifièrent de propos graveleux. Elle les regarda la dépasser d'un œil amusé. Ces Moldus étaient incroyables. Tout autour d'eux, la guerre faisait rage, le monde était sur le point de basculer, et eux n'en avaient pas le plus petit soupçon. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle aimait tant leur compagnie. En ces temps troublés, leur habituelle insouciance était une porte d'évasion vers un peu plus de légèreté.

Au bout de dix seconde à peine, le plus jeune du groupe s'en détacha pour bifurquer dans une sombre impasse adjacente et Jo le rejoignit dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Adossé au mur de pierre, la respiration haletante, le visage empreint de détermination, le jeune homme redressa sa baguette pour faire face à son assaillante. Celle-ci s'avançait très lentement vers lui, avec sur le visage la même expression de cruelle délectation que celle d'un chat ayant réussi à acculer une souris. D'un geste vif, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et en fit jaillir un éclair de lumière rouge. Le jeune homme se baissa, évitant de peu le sortilège dont la puissance fit éclater la surface des pierres, et roula de côté pour se remettre immédiatement en position d'attaque. Il lui lança à son tour un sort qu'elle para avec une facilité déconcertante, la force de cette parade le projetant contre le mur opposé au pied duquel il s'effondra.

\- Il faut que tu sois plus concentré, Drago ! lui lança Bellatrix. Tu arrives à fermer ton esprit lorsque tout est calme autour de toi, mais, pendant le combat, il reste encore beaucoup trop perméable. J'arrive à prévoir presque toutes tes attaques.

\- C'est la configuration du terrain qui me déconcentre, se défendit-il, le souffle court. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre dans des couloirs aussi exigus.

\- Lors d'un combat réel, tu ne choisiras pas le type de terrain, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Tu dois donc apprendre à faire face à toutes sortes de situations. Allez, relève-toi. Nous allons poursuivre sur un espace dégagé.

Alors que Drago s'était relevé et époussetait sa robe, Bellatrix, à petits coups de baguette, effectua la transformation de la salle d'entraînement. Celle-ci avait été conçue et ensorcelée pour que ses murs puissent bouger, ou disparaître, afin d'offrir toute une gamme de configurations différentes, du grand espace ouvert aux petits couloirs tortueux.

Voilà presque deux heures que Jozefa était rentrée de son entrevue avec Piotr, bien décidée à cesser de fuir les résidents de Daven Rock, et à se consacrer comme il se devait à sa mission diplomatique. Dès son retour, elle s'était donc rendue à la salle d'entraînement, endroit où elle était la plus susceptible de croiser encore du monde à une heure si tardive.

Drago et Bellatrix venaient tout juste de commencer leur séance quotidienne d'entraînement, et elle s'était jointe à Rogue pour en observer le déroulement. Elle devait reconnaître que le jeune homme s'en sortait plus qu'honorablement, compte tenu de son jeune âge et de l'expérience et la dextérité de son adversaire. Mais, la séance s'éternisant et la fatigue commençait à le gagner.

Dans un des recoins de la pièce, Queudver observait leurs combats d'un œil avide et extasié.

\- Dites-moi, Professeur, demanda-t-elle à Rogue tandis que les deux sorciers se remettaient en position pour un nouveau duel. Si Bellatrix apprend à Drago à se battre, quelle est votre rôle dans sa formation ?

\- J'effectue tout le travail en amont, répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Je lui enseigne différents sortilèges très avancés d'attaque et de défense, ainsi que les différents moyens de fermer efficacement son esprit tout en le concentrant sur une tâche précise. Il montre beaucoup d'application dans son apprentissage et progresse rapidement, mais je le soupçonne de préférer les entraînements de sa tante.

Les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements couverts de poussière, Drago avait l'air exténué. Mais l'excitation du combat faisait briller ses grands yeux clairs. Il était en effet bien plus efficace sur ce terrain dégagé, arrivant même à désarçonner Bellatrix à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je le comprends, sourit-elle. J'avoue que l'exercice me manque un peu. Peut-être devrais-je fréquenter plus souvent cet endroit à l'avenir.

\- Vous risquez de ne pas en avoir beaucoup le loisir durant ces prochains jours, l'informa Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de vous confier une mission. Enfin… Si on peut appeler cela une mission, termina-t-il avec son dédain habituel.

\- Il a décidé d'organiser la petite soirée dont nous avions parlé ? demanda-t-elle avec ravissement.

\- C'est exact. Il y a déjà longtemps que le Maître songe à réunir autour de lui tous ses partisans, Mangemorts ou non. Une sorte de rassemblement de nos forces vives. Mais organiser une réception la veille de ce rassemblement… Je me doutais qu'une telle idée ne pouvait venir que de vous.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de la trouver judicieuse.

\- Mon avis importe peu. C'est un ordre du Maître et je dois l'exécuter comme n'importe quel autre. Vous avez donc carte blanche pour organiser cette soirée qui se déroulera dans une semaine. Queudver est à votre disposition pour la logistique.

Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté des yeux Drago et Bellatrix, qui se livraient toujours un combat acharné.

\- J'aimerais juste m'assurer que vous avez bien conscience que les sorciers et les sorcières que nous allons recevoir font partie des familles les plus anciennes et les plus respectables, reprit-il d'un ton appuyé. J'ose donc espérer que cette réception sera placée sous le signe de la bienséance.

\- Drago vous a parlé des réceptions auxquelles il a assisté à la Communauté ?

\- Il n'est pas entré dans les détails, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles pouvaient s'avérer plus que débridées, répondit-il en détournant son regard d'elle, comme si cette seule pensée le gênait au plus haut point.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lui sourit-elle. J'ai organisé beaucoup de réceptions et je sais parfaitement adapter l'ambiance de chacune au public concerné. Ce sera donc une soirée sobre et distinguée – elle avait failli dire ennuyeuse – qui ne sera pas de nature à choquer les introvertis que vous êtes.

Rogue s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un bruit sourd de chute attira leur attention vers le centre de la salle. Le sortilège d'Entrave jeté par Bellatrix avait atteint Drago de plein fouet.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas assez concentré, le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu ne t'impliques pas assez dans cet entraînement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur ses côtes.

\- Je veux que tu sois conscient que lors d'un combat réel, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de cadavres en puissance, mais de vrais combattants, forts et sans-pitié.

Elle enfonça un peu plus la pointe de sa baguette, faisant grimacer son neveu de douleur. Un sourire de ravissement s'étalait sur ses traits.

\- Ton problème est que tu ne cherches pas vraiment à me faire du mal. Voilà pourquoi tu n'atteins pas ta cible. Et voilà pourquoi, lorsque tu l'atteins, tes coups se révèlent d'une affligeante faiblesse. Tu dois sentir la rage au fond de ton cœur, Drago, et à tout prix t'endurcir. Et c'est à moi de te le faire comprendre.

Jozefa vit Bellatrix murmurer faiblement quelques mots et entendit Drago hurler, le visage ravagé par une insupportable souffrance. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un sortilège Doloris car la douleur semblait être localisé à l'endroit même où était posée la baguette. Comme si la pointe de celle-ci était chauffée à blanc et infligeait à Drago une brûlure atrocement cuisante.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Bellatrix releva sa baguette, faisant cesser le sort. Elle considéra un instant Drago qui transpirait abondamment, le visage crispé. Puis elle déplaça sa baguette de quelques centimètres et recommença. Jozefa, gagnée par la révolte, amorça un pas dans leur direction, mais Rogue la retint par le bras, lui faisant un signe de tête négatif.

Elle se dégagea sèchement de l'étreinte de Rogue au moment précis où Bellatrix fit cesser de nouveau son sortilège.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta tante que tu auras un traitement de faveur de ma part, bien au contraire. Souviens-t'en lors de notre prochaine séance. Tâche de ne plus me décevoir…

Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte que Jo les avait rejoints. Elle tendit la main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever et fit face à Bellatrix. Tandis que le jeune homme retournait aux cotés de Rogue en boitillant piteusement, les deux femmes se défièrent du regard. Puis Jo sourit chaleureusement à Bellatrix et lui lança le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Je disais justement au professeur Rogue que je manquais cruellement d'exercice, ces derniers temps. Que diriez-vous un petit duel ?

\- Le plus grand bien, répondit Bellatrix sur un ton des plus aimables. Cette configuration de terrain vous convient-elle.

Après que Jo eût acquiescé, elles se placèrent toutes deux en position.

Ce fut Bellatrix qui attaqua la première. Sous les regards ébahis des sorciers présents, Jozefa évita le sort en faisant un simple mais rapide pas de côté. L'éclair de lumière lui frôla la joue et vint endommager le mur du fond. Il en fut de même pour tous les autres sortilèges que la Mangemort lança.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la colère et la frustration commencèrent à se lire sur le visage de Bellatrix. Rogue et Drago qui avaient été rejoints par Queudver, ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle, peu de mortel ayant déjà pu observer un Vampire en plein combat.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour attaquer ? lui lança soudain Bellatrix, au comble de l'exaspération.

\- A votre guise.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Jozefa courut en direction de son adversaire et fit un extraordinaire bond au-dessus d'elle, sortant de son champ de vision. Bellatrix, qui avait saisi ce qu'elle tentait de faire, se retourna immédiatement, mais ne la vit pas. Frénétiquement, elle jeta des regards partout autour d'elle, mais c'était comme si Jo avait disparu. Seuls les trois spectateurs de ce combat pouvaient voir qu'en fait, il n'en était rien.

Les deux pieds collés au plafond, la tête en bas, Jozefa se tenait juste au-dessus de Bellatrix, de telle sorte qu'il était impossible que cette dernière puisse la voir.

\- Montrez-vous ! hurla-t-elle presque. Ce n'est pas une manière de combattre. Les Vampires sont-ils tous aussi lâches ?

Jo se laissa tomber silencieusement derrière elle et posa la pointe de sa baguette entre les deux omoplates de Bellatrix, la faisant sursauter.

\- J'ai gagné, rit-elle effrontément.

\- C'est injuste, balbutia-t-elle de rage. Vous avez des pouvoirs dont je ne dispose pas. Ce n'était pas un combat à armes égales.

\- Peut-être, répondit Jo, se délectant de sa colère. Mais il faut que vous ayez conscience que lors d'un combat réel, vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Rendue muette par la fureur, Bellatrix tourna les talons et sortit à grands pas de la salle d'entraînement. Le visage rayonnant, Jo se dirigea vers les Mangemorts et adressa un petit clin d'œil à Drago. Ce dernier, le visage ruisselant de sueur, semblait toujours en proie à la souffrance mais parvint tout de même à lui sourire tristement.

\- Allons-y, Drago. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail, lui ordonna Rogue, son habituel masque recouvrant ses traits.

Tous deux quittèrent la pièce, la laissant seule avec Queudver, qui la dévisageait avec une expression d'intense admiration.

\- C'était extraordinaire, sourit-il, découvrant ses dents proéminentes. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose. Tous vos semblables se battent-ils comme cela ?

\- En fait, je ne suis pas la plus douée pour les duels, avoua-t-elle. J'ai une amie qui excelle dans cet exercice. Elle a même réussi à battre notre Guide, une fois. Mais c'est tout de même lui qui reste le plus fort d'entre nous. Il est d'une rapidité à couper le souffle.

Queudver buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la porte de la salle et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

\- Mais si vous êtes tous aussi efficaces au combat, chuchota-t-il fébrilement, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Bellatrix est sans conteste l'une des meilleurs d'entre nous, et vous venez de la battre en quelques minutes seulement. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de soumettre le monde à votre loi ? Pourquoi laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres le faire à votre place ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son tour :

\- Sais-tu que ton Maître pourrait t'achever d'un simple claquement de doigts pour avoir osé prononcer de telles paroles.

Il s'écarta vivement d'elle d'un air terrifié.

\- Je… Enfin…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bégaya-t-il. Je…

\- Ce n'est rien, le coupa-t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Nous avons tous eu une semaine éprouvante. Je mettrais cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Dis-moi, poursuivit-elle, tu assistes souvent aux entraînements de Drago ?

\- Très souvent, oui.

\- Et ce genre de petites séances de torture se produisent-elles fréquemment ?

\- Non, répondit-il en secouant sa petite tête grassouillette. C'est la première fois que je vois Bellatrix réagir de cette façon. Habituellement, elle ne fait que l'admonester sans répit. Je crois qu'il ne progresse pas assez vite à son goût.

\- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Dès leur première rencontre, Jozefa avait ressenti la grande cruauté qui émanait de cette femme. C'était une émotion qui prédominait chez elle. Elle avait ressenti de la jalousie, aussi, mais elle était habituée à ce que les autres femmes en éprouvent en sa présence. Elle était consciente qu'elle devait se méfier de Bellatrix, cette dernière n'étant pas le genre de femme qu'il fallait se mettre à dos. Mais, ce soir, l'envie de lui donner une petite leçon avait été la plus forte.

Voyant Jozefa plongée dans ses pensées, Queudver décida de prendre congé. Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsque Jo le rattrapa.

\- Il faudrait que nous vérifiions les réserves dont nous disposons, afin de prévoir nos besoins pour la réception, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous pouvons descendre aux cuisines, si vous voulez.

\- Mais il est tard, fit-elle, étonnée.

\- Aucune importance. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, et je suis heureux de pouvoir vous être utile.

Il s'écarta du passage, lui tint galamment la porte et la suivit dans les couloirs déserts de la forteresse.

* * *

 _ **Avec mes excuses pour ce retard :-) Dans le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine : un cauchemar, des menaces, un cours de potion, une soirée paisible, des livres...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit exercice traditionnel de génuflexion (disclaimer)** : L'univers et une bonne partie des personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci à elle de m'avoir prêté cette substantielle toile de fond. Les quelques personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent (corps et âmes). Je vous demande d'être indulgents avec eux car ils ont toute mon affection.

 **Rating** : J'aurais mis un T+ si ça avait été possible. Cette une fanfic assez sombre avec des scènes de violence, un peu d'hémoglobine et des rapprochements physiques parfois intenses. Si je me fie à la politique de rating du site, je pense qu'elle devrait être classée M. Sauf que la plupart des lecteurs qui voient ce rating s'attendent à une fic de c## (alors qu'elles y sont théoriquement interdites), et cette histoire est tout sauf ça.

 **Conformité à l'œuvre** : Comme dans la totalité de mes fics, j'ai tenté de respecter les caractères des personnages que j'empruntais ainsi que l'intrigue et l'univers dans lesquels ils évoluent. Néanmoins, ayant commencé à écrire cette histoire avant la sortie du septième tome, vous trouverez quelque divergences par rapport à cette partie de l'œuvre originale.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction après 7 longues années de pause. A l'époque, 13 chapitres étaient écrits. J'ai décidé de la terminer, de la faire corriger et de la republier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Au moment où je publie ce chapitre, 14 chapitres sont écrits et il ne reste à finaliser que l'épilogue.

 **Remerciements** : A mes chers Correcteurs/Bêta-lecteurs, Yagaëlle (dont vous trouverez les excellents écrits sur ce site), Alec et Blan, pour avoir corrigé quelques énormités, et pour leur avis global sur l'intrigue et les personnages. Si vous trouvez cette histoire satisfaisante, ce sera donc également grâce à eux.

* * *

 **-V-**

 **L'ATTENTION INATTENDUE**

* * *

Tout était si calme en comparaison de la fureur de la bataille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Il reprit son souffle quelques secondes, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée et les martèlements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Le petit escalier au pied duquel il se trouvait conduisait au sommet de la tour. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il voyait de fines raies de lumière verte filtrer à travers l'embrasure de la porte. D'un pas résolu, il franchit les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

Ils étaient déjà là. Amycus et Alecto se tenaient près de Drago qui avait le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. Sa main, agitée de soubresauts, tenait sa baguette pointée sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, désarmé et appuyé contre le rempart, paraissait plus que mal en point. Un peu plus loin, Greyback, affalé sur le sol, souriait férocement.

\- Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…

\- Severus… l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix très faible, le ton suppliant.

Une fraction de seconde, le cœur de Rogue s'arrêta de battre. Il devait le faire, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il prit une grande inspiration et durcit encore l'expression de son visage.

\- Severus… S'il vous plaît…

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore.

 _« Avada Kedavra. »_ Un jet de lumière verte en jaillit et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Projeté dans les airs par la violence du sort, il retomba en arrière par-dessus le parapet et disparut dans le vide.

Haletant, le visage couvert de sueur, Rogue se réveilla en sursaut.

Toujours le même cauchemar, revenant inlassablement. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était endormi la veille et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Puis il revint pour ramasser le livre qui avait dû glisser de ses genoux lorsqu'il s'était assoupi, et le déposa au sommet d'une pile de vieux ouvrages située sur son bureau.

Il avait passé sa soirée à lire les nombreux livres qu'il avait ramenés de la bibliothèque, au calme dans sa chambre. Un de ces rares moments de tranquillité qu'il prisait par-dessus tout. La plupart de son temps libre était jusqu'à présent occupé à dispenser son savoir à Drago. Mais il avait décidé d'espacer ses séances, voyant la quantité d'énergie considérable que ses entraînements avec Bellatrix lui demandaient dorénavant. Il craignait que ceux-ci ne soient trop durs pour un jeune homme qui venait à peine de sortir de sa condition d'élève à Poudlard, et s'en était inquiété auprès de Bellatrix. Elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre du Maître et qu'elle entendait bien faire de Drago un Mangemort puissant et cruel, dont elle puisse être fière.

Il traversa la chambre en direction de son armoire, mais fut arrêté par l'image que le grand miroir proche de son lit était en train de lui renvoyer. Il s'approcha un peu et observa son reflet d'un œil critique. Pris par ses passionnantes lectures, il s'était endormi très tard. Le manque de sommeil de cette nuit-ci cumulé avec celui des précédentes avait creusé de profonds cernes sous ses yeux sombres. Son sommeil dans le fauteuil avait froissé ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient plus gras que jamais. Bien qu'il arrivait à Rogue de considérer la toilette comme une perte de temps, il abhorrait le laisser-aller. Et il était forcé de reconnaître que l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir était une image de net laisser-aller.

Il décida donc de se rendre à la salle de bain sans plus tarder et ouvrit son armoire pour en sortir des vêtements propres.

Soudain, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, un homme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à grand fracas. Rogue reconnut immédiatement le sorcier qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar. Massif, les traits étrangement de guingois, Amycus paraissait très essoufflé, comme s'il venait d'effectuer une longue course.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé ! exulta-t-il, avec un sourire dément. Et nous l'avons ramené !

\- Vous l'avez mené au Maître ? interrogea Rogue en jetant ses vêtements propres sur le lit et en emboîtant le pas à Amycus qui ressortait déjà de la chambre.

\- Oui, le Maître veut que tu viennes au plus vite. Ils y sont déjà tous.

Les deux hommes se rendirent rapidement dans la Salle Centrale où les Mangemorts avaient déjà formé les cercles autour de leur Maître. Celui-ci, un large sourire aux lèvres, pointait sa baguette sur un vieil homme aux cheveux argentés qui sanglotait à ses pieds.

\- Je t'avais accordé ma confiance, Ollivander, cracha le Mage Noir avec mépris, tandis que Rogue et Amycus gagnaient leur place. J'avais décidé de te laisser libre de tes mouvements, pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner ce qui se tramait. Et tu en as profité pour t'enfuir, comme le misérable traître que tu es.

\- Pitié, Seigneur, pleurnicha le vieux sorcier. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Ce que vous demandez est impossible. C'est contre nature. Personne n'a jamais osé tenter une telle chose.

\- Ton manque d'ambition est consternant, ricana Voldemort. C'est en repoussant toujours plus loin les limites de la magie que je suis devenu le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde. Je pensais que tu souhaiterais entrer dans l'histoire de ton plein gré. Mais, pour moi, cela ne fera pas grande différence.

Il fit un petit signe de tête à Crabbe et à Goyle qui se dirigèrent vers Ollivander et lui prirent chacun un bras, sans ménagement, pour le forcer à se relever. Voldemort s'approcha de sa proie et la fixa de son regard sanglant.

\- Je vais te laisser le choix entre deux options. La première est une chambre confortable, de la nourriture à profusion et tout le matériel qu'il te faudra pour mener à bien la tâche que je t'avais confiée. La seconde est un cachot sombre et humide, avec pour seuls repas les quignons de pains dont même les elfes de maison n'auront pas voulu et l'assurance d'y croupir jusqu'à ce que j'ai obtenu satisfaction.

Ollivander détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci saisit son menton entre ses deux longs doigts squelettiques et le força à le regarder de nouveau.

\- J'ai conscience que tu risques de te sentir bien seul dans ta misérable cellule, ainsi je te propose de t'envoyer de la compagnie, lui dit-il avec une compassion feinte. J'ai quelques nouveaux amis qui pourraient te rendre une petite visite. Mmh, voyons voir… Que dirais-tu de Fenrir Greyback ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de te rencontrer. Ou pourquoi pas une petite conversation avec notre nouvelle amie qui nous arrive de Transylvanie ? Cette Vampire peut se montrer très persuasive, si on lui en donne l'occasion.

Le visage d'Ollivander blêmit et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

\- Je ferais selon vos désirs, Seigneur, souffla-t-il, résigné.

\- Menez-le à sa chambre, dit-il triomphalement aux deux Mangemorts après l'avoir relâché. Et veillez à ce qu'il se mette au travail au plus tôt.

Tandis que Crabbe et Goyle traînaient Ollivander hors de la Salle Centrale, Voldemort, l'air réjoui, se replaça au centre exact de la Marque comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait entamer un discours d'importance.

\- Lorsque l'on s'engage auprès de moi, il n'y a pas de retour possible, lança-t-il à l'adresse de tous, et Ollivander le comprendra à ses dépens. Mais, pour l'instant, laissons-le accomplir sa tâche et concentrons-nous sur la nôtre. Comme vous le savez, le rassemblement qui aura lieu dans deux jours marquera la fin d'un long travail de ralliement. Géants, Loups garous et Vampires ont décidé de combattre sous notre bannière et viendront grossir nos rangs le moment venu.

« Débute maintenant la phase de sape du camp adverse : ministère, Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu le bon sens de choisir leur camp. Nous devons dorénavant nous employer à les affaiblir. Et lorsque tout sera en place, nous n'aurons plus qu'à les piétiner comme de vulgaires insectes.

Cela paraissait si simple. Mais Rogue, lui, savait qu'il n'en était rien. La disparition d'Harry Potter préoccupait plus le Mage Noir qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il aurait préféré pouvoir garder un œil sur lui tout au long de l'année pour pouvoir tranquillement l'achever une fois le pouvoir conquis. Mais il était leur chef, et à cet instant, pas une seule lueur de doute ne filtrait de ses paroles.

\- Je vous conseille donc, reprit Voldemort, de bien profiter de la petite soirée que nous a organisée Miss Wollowicz pour vous détendre car les prochains mois seront capitaux et je ne tolèrerai aucun relâchement durant cette période.

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts, vous êtes le bras armé de la cause des Sangs-Purs dont les droits naturels ont trop longtemps été piétinés par un ministère ami des Moldus. Il est grand temps que nous reprenions la main, et je sais que chacun d'entre vous donnera sa vie, sans hésiter, pour l'accomplissement de ce destin.

Rogue vit plusieurs Mangemorts relever le menton et bomber le torse. Le visage de Bellatrix était déformé par un étrange sourire fanatique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un grand orateur qui n'avait pas son pareil pour insuffler de la fierté dans le cœur de ses partisans. Drago, en revanche, gardait les yeux fixés au sol, l'air absent.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Rogue resta pour s'entretenir en privé avec son Maître une fois que le conseil eut pris fin.

\- Je dois avouer que l'idée de donner une réception à Daven Rock m'a paru tout à fait incongrue au premier abord, commença Voldemort en souriant. Mais maintenant, il me tarde de découvrir ce que notre mystérieuse invitée a préparé pour cette occasion. Je suppose qu'elle a dû t'en dire deux mots ?

\- En fait, répondit Rogue, un peu gêné, je me suis surtout entretenu avec Queudver. Il est au courant de tout, étant donné qu'il l'aide dans cette tâche.

Voldemort durcit soudain l'expression de son visage, plantant son regard sanguinaire dans celui du Mangemort. Rogue sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

\- Il y a une chose importante que tu n'as manifestement pas du saisir, Severus, siffla-t-il. Lorsque Miss Wollowicz est arrivée à Daven Rock, je t'ai demandé de la surveiller. Et tu t'es parfaitement acquitté de cette mission. Mais je t'ai aussi demandé de gagner sa confiance. Crois-tu que c'est en la fuyant ainsi que tu en apprendras plus sur elle ?

Rogue se garda bien de répondre, attendant, l'air contrit, que son Maître achève ses récriminations.

\- Certes, j'en ai déjà beaucoup appris sur les Vampires durant nos nombreuses audiences. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. Ce que je veux, c'est mieux la connaître, elle. Ses origines, sa vie d'avant, ses peurs, ses faiblesses. Bref, tout ce qui pourra m'être utile pour avoir, en cas de besoin, de l'ascendant sur elle. Pour la tenir en mon pouvoir.

Il se tut quelques secondes, pour mieux le fusiller du regard et sourit avec malveillance avant de reprendre :

\- Non pas que je ne sache rien sur elle. Je sais par exemple que sa Communauté lui manque beaucoup, qu'elle aime s'isoler au sommet de la tour nord, qu'elle est très proche de son Guide et qu'elle adore les fruits frais. Mais tout cela, vois-tu Severus, ce n'est pas de toi que je le tiens mais de Drago. Il a développé certains liens privilégiés avec elle. Ces mêmes liens que tu aurais dû, en tant que Second, t'évertuer à tisser. Peut-être devrais-je reconsidérer ta position, si tu n'es pas capable de t'investir plus personnellement dans cette alliance.

Rogue se crispa imperceptiblement, maudissant intérieurement son manque de discernement. Il avait payé le prix fort, pour obtenir cette place. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait, à présent. Une position privilégiée qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. Il décida donc qu'il était temps pour lui de parler.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Seigneur, dit-il avec le plus d'assurance possible tout en posant un genou au sol. Je me suis beaucoup investi dans l'entraînement de Drago, ces derniers temps. Vous avez raison, je crains d'avoir quelque peu négligé notre invitée. Cet oubli sera vite réparé.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu as toujours été un disciple très doué, Severus. Et même si tu n'as pas toujours été mon serviteur le plus dévoué, tu as sans conteste été le plus utile. C'est pourquoi cette place de Second te revenait de droit. Mais malheur à toi si je suis à nouveau obligé de te répéter encore le même ordre. Suis-je clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair, mon Maître.

\- Très bien ! Alors, va. Et tâche de m'en apprendre plus la prochaine fois.

Rogue s'inclina et quitta la salle à grands pas.

Il descendit à sa chambre, prit les affaires propres qu'il avait déposées sur son lit un peu plus tôt et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui permettrait sans doute de clarifier ses idées.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Jusqu'à présent, il avait espéré que le fait de renseigner son Maître sur les mouvements de l'émissaire suffirait. Mais il était forcé d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Il allait maintenant être obligé de nouer des liens avec cette créature. A cette seule pensée, il frémit sous le jet brûlant. Lui qui n'avait jamais été capable de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Lui qui détestait par-dessus tout ce genre de mondanités. Lui qui se sentait systématiquement agacé et mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle sentait son malaise.

Mais peu importait. Désormais, il n'avait plus le choix. Il se mit donc à réfléchir sur la manière de procéder. Ce ne devrait pas être si difficile, après tout. Jozefa avait fréquemment manifesté le désir de s'entretenir en privé avec lui. Cela faisait d'ailleurs partie des choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il lui suffirait de trouver quelque chose pour engager la conversation. Et le reste viendrait naturellement. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Il poussa un profond soupir et sourit amèrement. Il était le Second du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son conseiller le plus fidèle. Il commandait à toute une troupe de Mangemorts dont certains étaient les sorciers les plus féroces et les plus cruels de Grande-Bretagne. Son manque d'assurance face à cette tâche frisait le ridicule.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Ses obligations et ses responsabilités lui permettraient au moins de ne plus penser à cette corvée jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

* * *

Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Seules quelques bougies et le feu dansant sous le chaudron éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Bien que le soleil fût presque couché, il faisait encore jour et le bureau était pourvu de larges fenêtres. Mais d'épais rideaux avaient été rabattus sur celles-ci. Rogue aimait travailler dans cette ambiance sombre et feutrée. Il pensait que cela favorisait la concentration.

La leçon du jour était la réalisation d'un poison foudroyant dont il n'existait pas d'antidote. Une potion que le ministère interdisait bien sûr à quiconque de réaliser. Drago avait commencé à la préparer et avait laissé Rogue procéder à un ajout très minutieux qui réclamait une grande dextérité. Mais celui-ci avait eu la main trop lourde et la potion avait pris une inquiétante teinte noirâtre. Rogue avait rapidement réparé son erreur en ajoutant quelques gouttes d'un autre ingrédient, mais son faux pas n'avait pas échappé à la perspicacité de son élève qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son professeur se tromper aussi grossièrement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Professeur ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- C'est à vous que je devrais poser cette question, Drago, lui répondit-il du tac au tac en détournant habilement la conversation. Je n'ai pas noté une grande attention de votre part lors du dernier conseil.

\- Ce n'est rien, mentit-il, juste un peu de fatigue. L'entraînement s'est terminé tard, la nuit dernière…

\- Je vois bien que vous êtes préoccupé, le coupa-t-il. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Cela restera entre nous.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea quelques secondes et soupira.

\- Voilà deux semaines que je suis rentré et je n'ai toujours pas pu avoir de contact avec ma mère.

\- Vous savez que les environs de votre ancienne demeure sont bien trop surveillés et que vous n'êtes pas assez entraîné pour faire face à une éventuelle embuscade.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit-il avec véhémence. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Je sens que Tante Bella ne me dit pas tout. Si je pouvais simplement correspondre avec elle.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de soupirer. Il saisit une chaise et s'assit en face de son élève.

\- J'ai conscience de la difficulté de votre position, fit-il avec toute la compassion dont il fut capable. Mais il faut que vous soyez patient. Vous n'aurez droit à aucun contact avec l'extérieur tant que votre formation ne sera pas achevée. C'est la règle. Et ne comptez pas sur votre tante pour vous octroyer un traitement de faveur.

Résigné, Drago se retourna vers le chaudron pour continuer son travail mais Rogue l'arrêta.

\- Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour cette fois. Nous poursuivrons cette potion à notre prochaine séance. Vous avez raison, expliqua-t-il devant l'air étonné de son élève, vous avez besoin de repos.

Une fois que Drago eut quitté la pièce, Rogue se dirigea vers une des innombrables étagères qui couvraient les murs du bureau et qui étaient recouvertes de divers ingrédients et potions. Il se saisit d'un petit flacon, le déboucha, le huma et en but une longue gorgée. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre du Philtre de Paix, mais sa nervosité commençait à devenir insupportable.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle à manger pour y prendre un rapide repas. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'y restauraient déjà mais il prit soin de s'installer à l'écart, pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Dehors, le ciel limpide s'assombrissait lentement, l'ébène dévorant peu à peu l'azur et se piquant de petits points lumineux suspendus dans le néant.

Son repas terminé, il rejoignit sans attendre les cachots et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de l'émissaire. Mais personne ne répondit. Elle avait déjà dit à Rogue qu'elle n'aimait pas rester enfermée dans sa chambre, elle pouvait être n'importe où à cette heure. Il réfléchit un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas être déjà partie à la chasse, il était bien trop tôt.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et s'arrêta net au milieu de couloir. Il se retourna et avisa l'escalier juste à côté de la porte de la chambre de Jozefa. Il se trouvait que celui-ci montait directement à la tour nord. Il se souvint alors de ce que son Maître lui avait appris à propos de cet endroit.

Il repassa rapidement à sa chambre pour passer la cape que Queudver lui avait offerte et monta les interminables escaliers. Arrivé près du sommet, il sentit l'air glacial s'engouffrer par la porte restée ouverte. Il franchit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la terrasse éclairée par une torche et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Elle était là, assise entre deux créneaux. Les jambes dans le vide, elle contemplait la noirceur des flots, vêtue, tout comme lui, d'une lourde cape la protégeant du froid. C'était un de ces rares soirs où le vent ne soufflait pas, où tout semblait si calme. Une fine brume laiteuse s'étalait sur la lande et la mer d'huile, donnant l'impression que l'éperon rocheux accueillant la forteresse avait été déposé sur du coton.

\- Bonsoir, Professeur, dit-elle, le faisant sursauter. C'est une belle nuit, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Rogue quitta le seuil de la porte et s'approcha d'elle, l'air agacé.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'en plus de tous vos dons, vous avez aussi la capacité de voir ce qui se passe dans votre dos.

\- Non, rit-elle en faisant passer ses jambes de l'autre côté pour lui faire face. J'entends simplement les battements de votre cœur. Un petit avantage de plus pour les prédateurs que nous sommes.

\- Alors c'est comme cela que vous avez su que je vous observais, la dernière fois, comprit-il soudain. Mais comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

\- Parce qu'habituellement, un battement de cœur est toujours accompagné d'une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'y a que chez vous que je ne ressente rien, ajouta-t-elle en braquant son regard pénétrant sur lui. Il faut une barrière mentale très puissante pour réussir à y retrancher quelque chose d'aussi diffus et incontrôlable que des émotions. Je suis très impressionnée.

A cette nouvelle, Rogue se détendit instinctivement. C'était une des choses qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Qu'elle soit capable de lire ouvertement en lui. Et elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle en était en fait incapable. Bien sûr, elle pouvait très bien mentir. Mais cette révélation facilitait tellement sa tâche qu'il préféra la croire.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester planté là toute la soirée, lui sourit-elle en lui désignant l'espace qui restait à côté d'elle. Il y a bien assez de place pour nous entre ces deux créneaux. Vous verrez, la pierre n'est pas aussi inconfortable qu'elle en a l'air.

Rogue grogna intérieurement. S'asseoir à cet endroit l'obligeait à réduire considérablement la distance minimale qu'il avait pour habitude de mettre entre lui et tout autre être humain. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'installa donc sur la pierre glacée, se collant le plus possible contre le créneau qui était près de lui.

Jozefa appuya son dos contre l'autre créneau et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et l'observa d'un air amusé. La lumière de la torche se reflétait dans son regard, donnant à ses yeux une incandescence surnaturelle.

\- Alors, dites-moi, Professeur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon modeste lieu de contemplation ? Et ne me dites pas que vous voulez savoir où en sont les préparatifs de la réception de demain. Queudver m'a dit qu'il vous avait déjà tout détaillé.

\- En fait, j'étais venu vous parler de Drago, répondit-il en changeant rapidement d'angle d'attaque. Je le trouve plutôt soucieux, ces derniers temps. Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa mère, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Il ne vous en aurait pas parlé ?

\- Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il a, lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa chère tante est en train de s'employer à anéantir le peu d'enfance et d'insouciance qu'il lui reste, et ce dans le but d'en faire un bon petit soldat obéissant.

\- Il est heureux pour lui que ce soit elle qui s'en charge et non le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Sa formation aurait été bien plus douloureuse encore. Bellatrix n'a pas le choix.

\- D'autant plus qu'elle ne prend vraiment aucun plaisir à le malmener ainsi, ironisa Jo. Et elle est d'une patience d'ange. On ne pourrait trouver meilleur pédagogue.

\- Parfois, Miss Wollowicz, je vous trouve franchement impossible, soupira Rogue.

\- Et moi, je trouve que vous manquez cruellement de sens de l'humour, lui sourit-elle effrontément. Vos élèves ne devaient pas s'amuser tous les jours lorsqu'ils vous avaient comme professeur.

\- Les potions sont une discipline qui ne laisse place à aucune fantaisie, rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif. Il ne s'agit pas de faire voler des objets en agitant négligemment sa baguette. Elles requièrent rigueur et concentration, deux qualités dont étaient malheureusement dépourvus la plupart de mes élèves.

\- Vous avez raison, concéda-t-elle, l'air soudain sérieux. Même le philtre le plus simple demande une grande attention. C'est justement ce que j'ai toujours aimé dans cette discipline. Elle ne tolère pas la moindre approximation. Les sorciers qui maîtrisent cet Art ont d'ailleurs tous un caractère sérieux et minutieux, et sont dotés d'une grande force mentale.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase le regard dans le vide et l'air nostalgique. Comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir lointain. Rogue la dévisagea, un peu déstabilisé, se demandant si elle ne le taquinait pas de nouveau. Peu de sorciers s'intéressaient réellement aux potions, une discipline bien trop fastidieuse à leur goût. Et les sorcières, qui préféraient les sortilèges, étaient encore plus rares à s'en soucier. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'une personne aussi volubile et extravertie qu'elle puisse apprécier les subtilités de la préparation des potions.

\- Ah ! Poudlard… soupira-t-elle, l'interrompant dans ces interrogations. Voilà un endroit que j'aurais aimé connaître. Un si grand château où l'on enseigne la magie à tous les petits sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Ce doit être vraiment merveilleux.

\- Il ne faut rien exagérer, grinça-t-il. Et vous, quelle école avez-vous fréquentée ?

Il n'oubliait pas, à cet instant, qu'il était avant tout là pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de fréquenter une quelconque école, sourit-elle un peu tristement.

\- Vous aviez donc un précepteur particulier ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Voyez-vous, Professeur, je suis issue d'une très ancienne et riche famille polonaise. Une noble famille cultivant son sang pur depuis des générations. Comme beaucoup d'autres riches familles de cette époque, polonaises ou non, l'éducation des femmes n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une réelle priorité.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne vous a rien appris de la magie ? fit Rogue, éberlué qu'une telle chose ait pu exister.

\- Si, bien-sûr. Les sortilèges de base pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une vulgaire Cracmolle. Mais aussi comment être une bonne maîtresse de maison en gérant correctement ses Elfes, comment bien se tenir et converser en bonne société, comment rendre la vie de mon futur mari la plus agréable possible et comment élever nos enfants dans le plus pur respect des traditions familiales. Vous serez étonné d'apprendre qu'il existe des sorts pour toutes ces tâches.

Rogue frémit à cette énumération d'apprentissages futiles. Sa propre enfance lui semblait presque enviable à côté de celle-ci. Mais ces révélations lui étaient très utiles. Les différents pays d'Europe avaient tour à tour édicté des lois sur l'instruction obligatoire des enfants de sorciers. Il savait que celles de Grande-Bretagne dataient de plus de trois siècles. Il lui suffirait de se renseigner sur les lois polonaises pour avoir une idée de l'âge minimum de son interlocutrice.

\- Le matin de mes dix-neuf ans, continua-t-elle, ma mère est venue m'annoncer que mon père avait trouvé un excellent parti auquel me marier. Un cousin que je connaissais à peine et qui avait une bonne fortune. C'était cela, mon avenir. Devenir l'épouse d'un quasi-inconnu, riche et prétentieux, qui ne serait jamais à notre demeure, et cinquante pour cent de chance qu'au moins un des enfants issus de cette union ait un handicap physique ou mental. Le prix à payer pour un sang toujours pur.

\- Et vous vous êtes enfuie ? demanda Rogue pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- La nuit suivante, je me suis faufilée à travers les couloirs du manoir et suis sortie en douce. Au départ, je voulais seulement faire un petit tour dans le parc, pour réfléchir un peu. C'est une chose que j'avais pour habitude de faire. Mais j'ai vite compris que je ne serais jamais heureuse si je ne prenais pas ma vie en main. Je me suis donc enfoncée dans la profonde forêt qui jouxtait notre propriété. J'ignorais alors que j'allais y trouver tout ce que j'avais jamais désiré. Une famille qui m'accepte telle que j'étais, et l'éternité pour corriger l'abyssale ignorance que mon cher père avait cru bon de m'infliger.

Elle le fixa intensément avant d'ajouter :

\- N'avez-vous jamais eu cette impression insaisissable de ne pas être à votre place, d'être perdu parmi des étrangers ; toujours seul, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce sentiment que quoi que vous fassiez et malgré tous vos efforts, vous ne seriez jamais ce que l'on attend de vous. Jusqu'à ce jour merveilleux et libérateur où les vôtres viennent jusqu'à vous. Et, dès lors, vous comprenez instinctivement que votre place est parmi eux.

\- Si, murmura Rogue en passant inconsciemment la main sur son avant-bras gauche. Mais il y a toujours un prix à payer pour cela.

Ils firent tous deux silence pendant plusieurs minutes, méditant ces paroles qui valaient pour l'un comme pour l'autre. L'atmosphère de quiétude qui les enveloppait imprégnait cet instant fugace d'une douce mélancolie. Rogue se sentit alors étrangement proche d'elle, une chose qu'il n'aurait pourtant jamais crue possible.

Ce fut Jozefa qui rompit le silence.

\- Figurez-vous que j'ai croisé Amycus ce matin, un peu avant l'aube, en revenant de la salle à manger. Il portait sous le bras un paquet qui avait pour particularité de gigoter et de gémir. Qui était-ce ?

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, répondit Rogue sur la défensive.

\- Je suis juste d'un naturel curieux, répondit-elle. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas me le dire, cela ne fait rien. Comme je vis ici, je finirais bien par le découvrir par moi-même, de toute façon. Il faudra peut-être un jour que vous songiez à vous départir de la méfiance que vous nourrissez à mon égard depuis mon arrivée ici, Professeur. Y a-t-il une réelle raison à ces suspicions ou est-ce simplement parce que ma tête ne vous revient pas ?

\- Laissez tomber, grogna-t-il.

\- Je pense, au contraire, que vous devriez me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Cela facilitera nos rapports à l'avenir.

Rogue la considéra pendant quelques secondes et répondit avec lassitude :

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver le ralliement de votre peuple suspect. Vous n'avez pas réellement besoin de nous. Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que je vous ai vue vous battre et je ne doute pas que vos frères soient aussi doués que vous. Vous êtes suffisamment forts et nombreux pour vous garantir une paix et une autonomie totale, quelle que soit l'issue de cette guère. Alors pourquoi risquer de choisir un camp. Et ne me parlez pas de cette évolution vers la société sorcière. Elle ne me semble qu'un bien léger prétexte pour rejoindre nos rangs.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, que votre Maître m'ait déjà demandé ce genre de précision ? Et pensez-vous que je serais encore à Daven Rock si je n'avais été en mesure de lui fournir une explication satisfaisante ?

\- Mais c'est en l'occurrence à moi que vous devez cette explication, puisque c'est de ma confiance qu'il s'agit.

Ce fut au tour de Jo de considérer un instant son interlocuteur.

\- Très bien… soupira-t-elle. Vous avez raison, il y a une autre raison à notre ralliement. Une raison beaucoup plus stratégique. Il se trouve malheureusement que nous sommes aussi en guerre. Une guerre sans-merci qui fait rage depuis la naissance de notre peuple. Une guerre qui ne nous oppose pas au ministère, mais à un peuple qui existe depuis la nuit des temps et qui n'a pas apprécié de devoir partager avec nous ses territoires de chasse, lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Que voulez-vous ? Ces loups garous sont d'un rancunier.

Rogue la dévisagea, bouche bée.

-Aussi, reprit-elle, lorsque nous avons appris que Fenrir Greyback était devenu un Mangemort et qu'il était à la tête des loups-garous renégats, nous nous sommes décidés à sortir de notre réserve. Nous ne pouvions courir le risque de rester sans rien faire alors que nos ennemis de toujours s'alliaient avec l'un des sorciers les plus puissants que cette terre ait jamais porté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a bien-sûr demandé d'établir une trêve et de garder cette petite rivalité pour nous. Il ne voulait pas que ses troupes soient au courant de possibles dissensions en leur sein. Mais je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir révélé ce détail à son fidèle Second.

\- Je ne comprends pas, réussit enfin à articuler Rogue. Pourquoi cette guerre depuis tant d'années ? Après tout, vous et les loups-garous n'êtes pas si différents.

Jozefa pris soudain un air outré. Il était évident que ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait profondément offensée.

\- J'attendais un peu plus de nuance venant d'un homme qui a occupé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal durant toute une année, susurra-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Il y a pourtant entre nous un fossé de taille. Les loups-garous ne choisissent pas leur état. Ils le subissent. Ils sont mordus contre leur volonté et se transforment au gré des phases de la lune. Ils ne sont que les jouets du destin, tuant et mordant au hasard de leurs rencontres. C'est d'un pathétique ! D'ailleurs, la lycanthropie est reconnue comme une maladie par le ministère. Chaque loup-garou qui le souhaite peut ainsi rentrer dans le droit chemin, à l'aide de remèdes appropriés.

Jo se redressa et toisa Rogue avec fierté.

\- Ce qui est impossible dans notre cas. Chacun d'entre nous a choisi son destin de son plein gré. Quant à nos proies, nous les traquons et les tuons en pleine conscience de nos actes, et non poussés par je ne sais quel instinct bestial. Il n'y a pas de potions pour nous. Pas de rédemption possible.

\- Vous ne faites jamais de quelqu'un un Vampire contre sa volonté ?

\- Jamais. C'est la toute première règle que nous respectons. Il faut que le désir de devenir l'un des nôtres soit fort et sincère. Et nous le sentons.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Wollowicz, souffla Rogue. Il y a si peu d'ouvrages traitant de votre peuple que je suis bien forcé d'avouer mon ignorance en la matière, malgré mon ancien statut de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de reconnaître aussi facilement ses torts, mais il devait s'efforcer de ramener la discussion sur un terrain plus serein. Ce n'était pas en se disputant avec elle qu'il arriverait à ses fins.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, se radoucit-elle. Vous devriez justement profiter du fait que je suis à votre disposition pour parfaire vos connaissances. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Rogue avait, en effet, encore un bon millier de questions à lui poser. Il choisit donc la première qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Votre médaillon d'argent, fit-il en désignant l'endroit où il le devinait, sous sa cape. Représente-t-il un symbole précis ou est-ce un simple bijou ?

Rogue savait déjà ce que représentait le tatouage qui se trouvait à la base du cou de la jeune femme. C'était une des rares choses que l'on savait sur les Vampires. Chacun d'entre eux arborait cette marque à cet endroit précis : la Marque des Non-Morts. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs son Maître de s'en être inspiré pour créer la Marque des Ténèbres gravée à jamais sur l'avant-bras de chaque Mangemort. Mais la Marque des Vampires était différente, plus simple, plus stylisée. Elle évoquait deux fins croissants de lune posés l'un sur l'autre.

Son médaillon, en revanche, l'intriguait depuis leur rencontre. Jozefa lui sourit, en défit le fermoir et le lui tendit. Il l'examina et fit glisser ses doigts sur le métal froid et miroitant, s'attardant sur le dessin formant un relief sur sa surface. Il représentait un dragon massif qui déployait ses larges ailes sur toute l'étendue du disque argenté.

\- Le dragon est le symbole de ma Communauté, expliqua-t-elle. Chaque Vampire membre de la Communauté Originelle d'Ardeal porte ce médaillon. Un simple signe de reconnaissance lors des rassemblements.

Rogue lui rendit son médaillon qu'elle remit autour de son cou. Elle tendit ensuite sa main gauche vers lui pour lui montrer une chevalière en cuivre sertie d'une grosse pierre d'un blanc laiteux qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.

\- Et ceci est le signe de reconnaissance des Conseils du Guide, ajouta-t-elle fièrement sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé. Nous sommes quatre à avoir l'insigne honneur de porter ce bijou. Il symbolise notre dévotion.

\- Et cette épingle ? demanda Rogue en désignant une petite salamandre dorée et finement ciselée délicatement posée sur la chevelure acajou de Jo.

\- C'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma vie d'avant. Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère et j'en ai hérité à sa mort. La salamandre était notre blason familial. Un petit ustensile vraiment très pratique.

Disant cela, elle sortit sa baguette de son fourreau et effleura la salamandre avec sa pointe. Celle-ci se mit alors à remuer comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal réellement vivant et plongea dans les cheveux de Jozefa. La coiffure de la jeune femme se défit alors et reprit place en deux longues tresses enfantines tombant de chaque côté de son visage. Puis la salamandre réapparut à sa place d'origine.

\- Est-ce que cela vous plaît, lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Rogue grimaça, ayant la désagréable impression de se retrouver en face d'une de ses élèves de septième année.

\- Très bien, très bien, rit-elle devant son air dubitatif. Alors essayons plutôt cela.

Elle refit le même geste et ses cheveux s'arrangèrent en une couronne de fines tresses flamboyantes, redonnant à son visage un air plus adulte et sophistiqué.

\- Voilà tout à fait le genre d'ustensile inutile que toutes les femmes de votre entourage doivent vous envier, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Voilà bien une réflexion d'homme, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton amusé. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps précieux que me fait gagner cette broche. Mais vous avez raison, il n'y a pas une seule femme de ma communauté qui ne m'ait demandé au moins une fois de la lui prêter. Je refuse toujours. La seule qui réussit parfois à l'obtenir, c'est Vassilia, une jeune amie. Ah, celle-là ! Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend réellement mais personne n'arrive jamais à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il faut lui reconnaître une ténacité sans égale, à la limite du caprice parfois.

\- Ils vous manquent, n'est-ce pas, demanda Rogue en essayant de paraître le plus compatissant possible.

\- Tout me manque, répondit-elle en toute sincérité. Mes frères, mes amis, les couleurs chatoyantes qui habillent nos murs, les douces mélodies qui s'insinuent dans nos couloirs… Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, Professeur, mais cet endroit ressemble parfois plus à un lieu de recueillement funéraire qu'à un lieu de vie en communauté.

Rogue ne répondit pas. D'une part, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais aussi parce qu'être une oreille attentive à son mal-être le rapprochait d'elle.

\- Bientôt, les premiers flocons vont tomber sur nos terres. Les montagnes des Carpates sont réellement somptueuses lorsqu'elles se parent de leur linceul immaculé. C'est à ce moment que commencent les préparatifs pour le Rassemblement du Solstice, le rassemblement de tout notre peuple en Ardeal. C'est moi qui suis chargée de l'organisation habituellement. Mais Giorgina s'en sortira très bien sans moi, cette année.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton déterminé, comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

\- Ce qui est étrange, continua-t-elle en souriant, c'est que je m'étais préparée à tout cela lorsque j'ai su que je devais partir. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on m'a désignée comme émissaire. Je supporte en général plutôt bien l'éloignement des miens. Mais il se trouve un endroit à la Communauté qui me manque encore plus que tout cela.

\- Lequel ? s'enquit Rogue.

\- Notre bibliothèque, soupira-t-elle. Une pièce immense dont les murs sont entièrement couverts d'ouvrages traitant de tous les domaines de connaissance magique ou non. Beaucoup plus de livres que vous n'auriez le temps d'en lire dans toute votre existence, dont certains d'une rareté exceptionnelle. C'est sans doute le fait d'avoir été privée de la connaissance pendant toute mon enfance qui m'a fait tant les aimer. Je crois que c'est curieusement ce qui me manque le plus ici.

Rogue remarqua que ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de cet endroit. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, cette nostalgie à propos d'une simple pièce contenant des livres aurait paru exagérée. Mais il s'était trop souvent réfugié dans le bruissement feutré et rassurant des pages d'un épais ouvrage pour ne pas comprendre ce que la jeune femme ressentait. Les livres avaient été très tôt, depuis aussi longtemps que ses souvenirs remontaient, une échappatoire à tous ces instants de solitude forcée.

Il réfléchit un court instant. Le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui coûtait beaucoup mais s'il voulait contenter son Maître, il devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher durablement d'elle. Il se décida donc rapidement. Après un long soupir, il saisit une lourde clé qui était attachée par une ficelle autour de son cou. Il la déposa entre eux sur la pierre noire et agita sa baguette au-dessus : « _Gemino_ ». Une seconde clé, identique à la première, apparue alors. Rogue s'en saisit et la tendit à Jo.

\- Voici une réplique de la clé de la bibliothèque de Daven Rock, expliqua-t-il. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais le seul à y avoir accès. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi bien fournie que celle de votre Communauté, mais contient des ouvrages très intéressants et tout aussi rares. Je peux vous y conduire si vous le désirez.

Jozefa se saisit de la clé et acquiesça en silence. Elle ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'elle le suivait à travers les couloirs de la forteresse. Sans qu'elle puisse le voir, Rogue souriait. C'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'il parvenait à la laisser sans voix.

Arrivés devant la porte, Rogue fit grincer la clé dans la serrure, l'ouvrit et illumina la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Elle paraissait plutôt exiguë au premier abord, mais était en fait toute en longueur. Trois étagères couvertes de livres partageaient la pièce en quatre couloirs qui se perdaient dans la pénombre. Près de la porte, un austère bureau et une simple chaise faisaient office de mobilier.

« _Lumos ! »_ Sa baguette tendue à bout de bras, Jozefa entreprit immédiatement d'arpenter les allées garnies d'ouvrages. Ne la voyant pas réapparaître, Rogue décida de la laisser seule. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui lorsque Jo resurgit des ténèbres.

\- Vous partez ?

\- Comme vous, j'aime beaucoup la nuit, Miss Wollowicz. Mais mes obligations m'obligent à vivre le jour. Je dois donc prendre un peu de repos. Nous pourrions partager cet endroit, dorénavant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Avec le plus grand plaisir, lui sourit-elle chaleureusement. Merci de m'y faire une place.

Rogue tenta de grimacer un sourire puis s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de l'émissaire à Daven Rock, Rogue s'endormit sereinement. Il en avait suffisamment appris sur elle pour tenter de retrouver sa trace en Pologne, et pour savoir exactement de quelle famille elle était issue. Son Maître serait content de lui.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à cette sérénité. Une émotion fuyante qui effleurait encore à peine sa conscience mais qui, très lentement, s'insinuait en lui tel un délicieux poison.

* * *

 _ **Et de cinq ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ^^ A bientôt**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit exercice traditionnel de génuflexion (disclaimer)** : L'univers et une bonne partie des personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling. Merci à elle de m'avoir prêté cette substantielle toile de fond. Les quelques personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent (corps et âmes). Je vous demande d'être indulgents avec eux car ils ont toute mon affection.

 **Rating** : J'aurais mis un T+ si ça avait été possible. Cette une fanfic assez sombre avec des scènes de violence, un peu d'hémoglobine et des rapprochements physiques parfois intenses. Si je me fie à la politique de rating du site, je pense qu'elle devrait être classée M. Sauf que la plupart des lecteurs qui voient ce rating s'attendent à une fic de c## (alors qu'elles y sont théoriquement interdites), et cette histoire est tout sauf ça.

 **Conformité à l'œuvre** : Comme dans la totalité de mes fics, j'ai tenté de respecter les caractères des personnages que j'empruntais ainsi que l'intrigue et l'univers dans lesquels ils évoluent. Néanmoins, ayant commencé à écrire cette histoire avant la sortie du septième tome, vous trouverez quelque divergences par rapport à cette partie de l'œuvre originale.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction après 7 longues années de pause. A l'époque, 13 chapitres étaient écrits. J'ai décidé de la terminer, de la faire corriger et de la republier. Au moment où je publie ce chapitre, 14 chapitres sont écrits et il ne reste à finaliser que l'épilogue.

 **Remerciements** : A mes chers Correcteurs/Bêta-lecteurs, Yagaëlle (dont vous trouverez les excellents écrits sur ce site) et Alec pour avoir corrigé quelques énormités, et pour leur avis global sur l'intrigue et les personnages. Si vous trouvez cette histoire satisfaisante, ce sera donc également grâce à eux.

* * *

 **-VI-**

 **LE BAL DES FAUX-SEMBLANTS**

* * *

Dans la plus complète obscurité des couloirs intérieurs, Jozefa traversait rapidement la forteresse de Daven Rock. Elle avait si souvent emprunté ces couloirs qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'aucun éclairage pour s'y déplacer, connaissant parfaitement chaque marche, chaque carrefour, chaque recoin. Elle aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup les arpenter, même lorsque la nuit tombée lui permettait de passer par les couloirs extérieurs, car leur atmosphère tortueuse et souterraine lui rappelait agréablement les allées labyrinthiques de sa communauté.

Le cœur léger, elle fredonnait un air enjoué de son pays tout en se dirigeant vers les chambres du troisième étage. Ces derniers jours avaient défilé à une vitesse déconcertante car elle avait dû se démener pour que tout soit prêt à temps pour la réception. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le loisir de s'ennuyer et ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait fait, au cours de cette semaine, ce qu'elle aimait et ce pour quoi elle était la plus douée.

Même les sarcasmes de Piotr à propos de la futilité de cette tâche lors de leur dernière entrevue n'étaient pas parvenus à entamer son moral au beau fixe. Par son intermédiaire, son Guide lui avait signifié son accord à la proposition de Lord Voldemort, qu'elle s'était empressée de transmettre à ce dernier. Ils étaient désormais des alliés travaillant vers un but commun. Elle s'attendait donc à ce que le mage noir leur confie bientôt quelques missions afin de tester leur loyauté.

Le petit tête-à-tête qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue la nuit précédente avait constitué l'apothéose de cette sympathique semaine, ce dernier ayant apparemment décidé d'entretenir désormais des rapports plus cordiaux avec elle. Cela allait faciliter grandement sa tâche et accélérer l'avancée de sa mission.

Parvenue au dernier étage, elle longea un sombre corridor bordé de portes et frappa à celle qui se trouvait à son extrémité. Drago vint lui ouvrir, les traits tirés et la mine maussade.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu passes me voir ce soir, ronchonna-t-il. Les invités doivent être en train d'arriver à la forteresse. Tu ne dois pas les accueillir ?

\- J'ai laissé avec grand plaisir cette tâche à Queudver. Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ?

\- Il faut peut-être que je ferme les rideaux avant, dit-il en jetant un regard inquiet aux fenêtres.

A cette heure, les dernières lueurs de l'astre du jour disparaissaient peu à peu derrière l'horizon.

\- Ca ira, lui sourit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

A l'exception des deux grandes fenêtres qui trouaient le mûr opposé à la porte, la chambre de Drago était très semblable à celle de Jozefa. La pierre brute des cloisons avait été parée de tentures de velours couleur bleu nuit, assorties aux rideaux et au baldaquin, et les meubles étaient en chêne massif.

Un grand tableau représentant une belle jeune femme était accroché au-dessus du bureau. Les traits fins, le visage fier, elle coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds en toisant ses vis-à-vis d'un regard hautain. Jo savait qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Drago. Ce tableau venait tout droit du manoir Malefoy, comme beaucoup d'autres meubles et œuvres d'art se trouvant à Daven Rock. Narcissa Malefoy avait dû faire preuve d'une grande générosité afin de calmer la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres suite à l'attaque du ministère et à l'incarcération de son époux.

\- Je suis venue te conseiller pour ta tenue de ce soir, l'informa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

\- Malheureusement, je ne prendrai pas part à votre petite fête, répondit-il avec amertume.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, faignant la surprise.

\- « Enfin, Drago ! Crois-tu sincèrement que le moment soit bien choisi pour penser à t'amuser. » lâcha-t-il, imitant à s'y méprendre le ton méprisant et autoritaire de sa tante. De tout de façon, je dois limiter mes contacts avec l'extérieur tant que ma formation n'est pas achevée. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ces mondanités.

L'expression contrariée de son visage contredisait cette affirmation.

\- Peut-être… concéda-telle en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers une des fenêtres pour observer au-dehors. Mais il se peut que quelqu'un ait intercédé en ta faveur auprès d'une personne influente, et ce afin que tu puisses te joindre à nous ce soir.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment oser y croire.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser Bellatrix te priver de cet instant de détente alors que tu es, à mon sens, la personne ici qui en a le plus besoin. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un de ces petits sourires piquants dont elle avait le secret, je tenais à paraître à cette soirée au bras d'un jeune homme charmant et bien élevé.

Les traits de Drago s'illuminèrent et il s'inclina légèrement pour lui monter sa gratitude. Puis, comme Jo l'avait fait une minute auparavant, il se dirigea vers son armoire et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur.

\- Je crains de ne pas avoir grand-chose de convenable là-dedans, dit-il d'une voix étouffée du fond de son armoire.

\- Tu oublies que mon peuple t'a fait un magnifique présent durant ton séjour parmi nous, le sermonna-t-elle. Je risquerais de me vexer si tu ne profites pas de cette occasion pour le porter.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il en sortant la tête de sa penderie, l'air hésitant. C'est vrai que cette tenue est superbe, mais tante Bella ne va pas apprécier que je sois présent malgré son interdiction. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je me montre discret.

Jo éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'approcha de lui.

\- Drago, tu seras mon cavalier, ce soir. Je pense que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne passeras pas inaperçu.

\- Tu as raison, admit-il avec un sourire.

\- Alors, c'est décidé, conclue-t-elle en regagnant la porte. Prépare-toi, je repasserai te chercher dans environ une heure.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Après s'être rapidement assurée que tout était en place, Jo était descendue à sa chambre pour se préparer, puis était remontée chercher Drago. Lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit, il était torse nu.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? s'impatienta-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Sais-tu que c'est très impoli de faire attendre sa cavalière ?

\- Désolé, mais Rogue est passé me voir pour me dire que je pouvais prendre part à la réception et pour m'apporter mon masque. Il n'a pas eu l'air très content quand je lui ai dit que tu étais déjà passée me l'annoncer. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup que l'on passe tant de temps ensemble. C'est peut-être…

Il s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase et la contempla, bouche bée. Comme s'il venait seulement de la découvrir.

\- Tu es époustouflante, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle portait une robe de bal en soie fluide qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa délicate silhouette et dont la couleur or pale miroitait chaudement sous la lueur des chandeliers. Le bas de sa jupe, de ses manches et son décolleté étaient ourlés de motifs formés par une multitude de petits rubis et de fines gouttelettes d'ambre. Ces cheveux, coiffés grâce à sa broche-salamandre, étaient relevés en un unique chignon dont de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient et descendaient le long de son dos telle une cascade de feu.

Un masque d'or finement ciselé dissimulait une moitié de son visage, laissant apparaître son nez, sa bouche et son menton, et descendant de chaque côté pour couvrir la moitié de ses joues. Un unique saphir de la taille d'un ongle était incrusté au milieu du front et de minuscules diamants sur les bords inférieurs de ses yeux rehaussaient son regard fauve.

Drago la rejoignit, saisit ses deux mains et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle.

\- Tu es un incorrigible flatteur, rit-elle. Maintenant prépare-toi, il y a certaines personnes qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de faire attendre.

Il saisit la chemise et la tunique qui étaient déposées sur son lit et se dirigea vers le miroir près de son bureau. C'est seulement à cet instant que Jo remarqua les marques qui zébraient le dos du jeune homme. Trois horribles cicatrices roses et boursouflées s'étalaient de manière parallèle sur presque toute sa largeur. Les traces d'un sortilège particulièrement cruel et douloureux.

Jo s'approcha de lui et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les ignobles stigmates. Drago se figea.

\- Et c'est nous que l'on traite de monstres, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Sans un mot, Drago s'éloigna vivement d'elle et cacha ses marques en passant sa chemise. Il finit de s'habiller en silence et se tourna de nouveau vers elle en tentant d'afficher un sourire convaincant.

\- Comment me trouves-tu ?

Drago avait vraiment fière allure dans cette tenue que les Vampires lui avaient offerte. Elle était composée d'un simple pantalon noir et de hautes chausses montant jusqu'aux genoux, ainsi que d'une élégante tunique de velours d'un noir profond brodée de fils d'or formant des motifs complexes sinuant sur toute la surface du tissu. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et était ajustée à la taille par une ceinture très similaire à celle que Jo portait, avec deux fourreaux de part et d'autre, portant sa baguette et un petit poignard. Une simple cape de soie noire avec une attache dorée parachevait la tenue en une touche élégante.

\- Tu es superbe, lui sourit-elle en retour. On dirait un vrai prince hongrois. Il ne manque que la touche finale.

Elle se saisit d'une petite boite posée sur le lit et en sortit un masque de porcelaine blanche qu'elle tendit à Drago.

* * *

Jo se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les réceptions auxquelles elle avait participé. Des centaines et des centaines de soirées, bals et autres banquets dont les moindres détails restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Les plus fastueuses étaient sans conteste celles que donnait la cour de Vienne à l'époque où l'empire Austro-Hongrois était encore au sommet de sa puissance. Ces dernières parvenaient même à surpasser en luxe et en raffinement les réceptions que les Vampires organisaient en Ardeal, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu pour organiser celle-ci, elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

Pour cette occasion, elle avait fait aménager une des vastes salles vides de la forteresse. Elle avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, et ses murs avaient été habillés de tentures et de fines draperies de couleurs variées, toujours dans les tons sombres. Le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été déplacé de la Salle Central et disposé dans le fond de la pièce, encadré de longues bannières vertes portant les armoiries argentées de Salazar Serpentard. Une multitude de petites bougies flottant à mi-chemin entre le sol et le plafond paraient la pièce d'un éclairage chaleureux.

Après une entrée des plus remarquée, Jozefa et Drago avaient déambulé parmi les convives aux visages dissimulés afin de saluer les Mangemorts, reconnaissables à leurs masques de porcelaine immaculée qui leur donnaient un air inexpressif plutôt angoissant.

Jo en avait profité pour faire ce qu'elle faisait systématiquement lorsqu'elle se trouvait entourée d'une foule de mortels : sonder leurs cœurs.

Elle n'avait pas été surprise par le sentiment qui l'avait assailli dès son arrivée dans la pièce. C'est la peur qui dominait chacune de leurs âmes. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire d'être un Vampire pour le deviner. Elle avait surpris plusieurs d'entre eux jeter de petits regards apeurés au trône de Lord Voldemort, comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir surgir de nulle part, à tout instant.

Elle s'était ensuite aventurée plus avant dans les émotions de chacun, mais n'avait rien découvert de bien nouveau en ceux qui, bien que n'étant pas des Mangemorts, avaient décidé de servir à leur niveau la cause du Mage Noir. Jalousie, colère, frustration, cupidité, soif de pouvoir… Bref, bien peu de nobles sentiments. Leurs motivations étaient d'ailleurs les même que celles des Mangemorts qu'elle côtoyait depuis déjà deux semaines.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un petit groupe qu'ils venaient de saluer, Drago pris Jo par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Elle est furieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Complètement folle de rage, confirma-t-elle. Mais n'aie pas l'air de trop te réjouir de la colère de ta tante ou elle t'en fera payer le prix lors de vos prochains entraînements.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque, fanfaronna-t-il en se saisissant d'un amuse-bouche disposé sur un petit plateau argenté qui passait à sa portée.

Ces plateaux avaient été ensorcelés et flottaient parmi les invités afin que ceux-ci puissent profiter sans se déplacer de la nourriture et des boissons qui leur étaient offertes.

Le bas du masque de Drago s'escamota lorsqu'il approcha le petit four de sa bouche. Il l'engloutit avec enthousiasme et enserra plus étroitement sa cavalière.

\- Ce soir, je donne mon bras à la plus belle des femmes de cette assemblée. Et rien de ce qui pourra se passer par la suite n'effacera ce délicieux souvenir, crois-moi.

\- Merci pour cette flatterie… Mais je suis aussi la seule femme ici qui n'ait pas l'air d'être ta mère. C'est un petit détail qui joue en ma faveur.

\- En fait, j'ai entraperçu une femme, tout à l'heure, qui avait l'air assez jeune, la détrompa-t-il en parcourant la salle des yeux. Elle était seule et paraissait plutôt perdue. Tiens, c'est elle, là-bas.

Drago désigna une silhouette isolée dans un des coins de la salle, comme-ci elle tentait de passer inaperçue. Ce qu'elle parvenait fort bien à faire, vu que Jo ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

\- Regarde, fit-elle. Elle vient vers nous.

Comme-ci la silhouette avait senti qu'elle était observée, elle avait quitté son coin sombre et marchait d'un pas décidé vers le couple. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de dentelle noire qui épousait élégamment son corps svelte et qui se terminait en une traîne qu'elle avait ramenée sur son avant-bras.

A mesure qu'elle approchait, Jozefa sentit une vague de froide colère déferler vers elle. Un courroux si puissant qu'il recouvrait toute autre émotion. En se concentrant un peu, elle parvint à sentir une étrange tristesse émaner de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer fréquemment en ces lieux : l'Amour.

Elle sentit bientôt le trouble s'emparer de son cavalier. Il connaissait cette personne et semblait totalement abasourdi de se trouver face à elle ce soir.

\- Pan… ? commença-t-il lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'à eux, se souvenant juste à tant qu'aucun nom ne devait être prononcé durant cette réception où l'anonymat était de mise. Je… Enfin, tu… Comment… ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, le coupa-t-elle en le fusillant d'un regard dur, derrière son masque noir à voilette. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… Depuis qu'un certain matin, en me réveillant, on m'a appris que je ne te reverrais pas de sitôt. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, tu sais ? Mais, apparemment, toutes ces préoccupations étaient vaines. Tu as l'air en pleine forme, acheva-t-elle en gratifiant Jo d'un regard assassin.

Gagné par la culpabilité, Drago lâcha précipitamment la taille de sa cavalière et s'écarta un peu d'elle. Jo admirait une fois de plus le courage masculin dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en baisant une de ses mains. Surpris, mais heureux. Regarde-toi, ajouta-t-il en l'admirant, tu es sublime.

\- Toujours aussi baratineur, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Sentant la scène de ménage poindre à l'horizon, Jo préféra prendre congé.

\- Je vous laisse, dit-elle à Drago. Je dois aller m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

\- C'est ça oui… Laissez-nous ! fit grossièrement Pansy, inconsciente du fait que Jo était capable de lui briser la nuque d'une seule main.

Jo balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua Rogue vêtu de son habituelle robe de sorcier noire, un peu plus loin. Il se trouvait près de la petite estrade où avait été installé un imposant coffre en acajou, qu'il regardait avec insistance.

\- Rassurez-moi, Miss, demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle parvint près de lui. Une armée de moremplis ne va tout de même pas sortir de ce coffre, lorsque celui-ci sera ouvert ?

Comme son visage était entièrement dissimulé, elle était incapable de dire s'il émettait de réelles craintes ou s'il plaisantait. A dire vrai, elle croyait Rogue incapable de toute plaisanterie.

\- Ne soyez pas inquiet, le rassura-t-elle. Il ne s'agit que d'un inoffensif coffre à musique. Je l'ai trouvé dans une des pièces de la forteresse. Ils sont extrêmement rares. Un cadeau d'une riche famille, sans doute.

A peine eut-elle prononcé le mot « musique » qu'elle vit Rogue se figer douloureusement.

\- Ne soyez pas si tendu, rit-elle. Je sais que cette soirée est une véritable torture pour vous, mais il ne peut y avoir de réception réussie sans une ambiance musicale appropriée.

\- Vous exagérez. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas aussi asocial que vous semblez le croire.

\- Dans ce cas, vous m'accorderez bien la première danse. J'ai dû abandonner mon cavalier à une panthère noire qui menaçait de sortir ses griffes acérées, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le couple d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Vous me flattez, mentit-il. Mais je crains de n'être qu'un bien piètre danseur. Vous trouverez facilement un remplaçant à Drago. Vous êtes réellement sublime, ce soir.

Jozefa rosit de plaisir. C'était un compliment que l'on lui faisait très souvent. Mais de la bouche d'un homme tel que Rogue, cela ne faisait pas le même effet. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, celui-ci tenta de se rattraper.

\- Enfin… Je voulais dire que vous étiez très… très élégante, acheva-t-il difficilement.

Comme il l'avait prédit, ce grand échalas de Marcus Flint vint s'incliner devant elle avec la grâce d'un troll des montagnes, et lui demanda l'honneur de lui accorder la première danse. A peine eut-il achevé son invitation que Rabastan les rejoignit pour lui demander la même faveur.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-elle danser avec un gamin comme toi, cracha-t-il en toisant Flint avec mépris.

\- Allons, allons, Messieurs… les réprimanda-elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec deux enfants turbulents se disputant un jouet. Je suis sincèrement navrée, mais j'ai déjà promis cette danse à quelqu'un.

Elle les prit chacun par un bras tandis qu'ils s'assassinaient du regard.

\- Il y aura beaucoup d'autres danses, ne vous en faites pas.

\- N'êtes-vous jamais lassée de voir tous ces paons faire la roue devant vous ? grinça Rogue tandis que les deux oiseux en question s'éloignaient.

\- Je suis un Vampire, lui sourit-elle. Séduire est ma raison d'être.

Comme pour illustrer ces propos, elle s'approcha tout près de lui et lui murmura de sa voix la plus suave :

\- Alors, Professeur… Et cette danse ?

Tout en tentant de rester stoïque, Rogue cherchait sans doute une manière polie de décliner l'offre, lorsqu'une voix rauque semblable à un grognement résonna dans leur dos.

\- Méfie-toi, Severus. Flirter avec ce genre de créature pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour ta santé.

Jo n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité du propriétaire de cette voix. Elle connaissait ce timbre. Elle connaissait cette odeur, mélange de terre et de sang. Et plus que tout, elle connaissait cette férocité bestiale qui l'assaillait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui.

Depuis qu'elle était à Daven Rock, Jo n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser Fenrir Greyback car celui-ci n'y résidait pas, mais logeait au quartier général des loups-garous. Il ne se rendait dans la forteresse que pour assister aux conseils des Mangemorts, auxquels Jo n'était pas conviée. Jusqu'à présent, elle était plutôt satisfaite de ne pas l'avoir croisé étant donné l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour le personnage ainsi que pour son espèce.

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, Greyback se saisit d'une de ses mains et en huma le parfum, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à la jeune femme.

\- Mais que vois-je ? s'exclama-t-il après avoir relâché sa main. C'est la petite chérie du Guide en personne que nous avons parmi nous ce soir. Que nous vaut cet honneur, poursuivit-il en s'inclinant avec emphase.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? s'étonna Rogue.

\- Affrontés serait le mot juste. Un magnifique duel, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?

\- Magnifique, oui. Il s'est enfui comme un lâche, précisa Jo à Rogue sans le moindre tact.

\- Ah…Toujours aussi piquante ! J'aurais reconnu ce parfum entre mille. Le plus délicieux souvenir de toute ma vie. Celui de ma première victime.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Rogue.

\- Tu ne le savais pas, répondit Greyback, apparemment ravi de savoir quelque chose que Rogue ignorait. Les Vampires dégagent un parfum particulier, différent pour chaque personne, un peu à la manière de l'Amortensia. Un parfum que nous rappelle un souvenir très heureux ou agréable. Grâce à ce stratagème, le pauvre bougre sur lequel elle jette son dévolu la suit bien sagement avec un sourire béat, persuadé de suivre un ange de lumière vers le paradis. Voilà bien une sournoiserie de Vampire.

\- C'est bien mieux que de se jeter sur eux comme des bêtes enragés en grognant et la bave aux lèvres, rétorqua Jo, qui commençait à perdre son calme.

\- Ca, c'est une question de préférence. Personnellement, j'aime sentir le goût acre de la terreur et du désespoir dans le sang de mes victimes.

\- Voilà ce qui les différencie de nous, dit Jo, s'adressant toujours à Rogue. Nous agissons avec subtilité. Eux ne savent même pas ce que ce simple mot signifie.

\- Allons, allons… intervint Rogue, alors que Greyback émettait un grognement menaçant. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'une trêve entre vos deux peuples a été décrétée par le Maître.

\- Vois-tu, Severus, poursuivit Greyback, ignorant sa remarque, le problème des Vampires est qu'ils se sentent toujours supérieurs à tout le monde. Il n'y a que ces satanés Moldus qui trouvent grâce à leurs yeux. Et c'est ce qui finira par causer leur perte.

\- Nous ne nous sentons pas supérieur, précisa Jo, nous le sommes. Et je peux te le prouver sur le champ, dit-elle en posant la main sur sa baguette.

\- J'ai dit : « Ça suffit ! » trancha Rogue avec autorité. Fenrir, laisse-nous, tu veux ?

Greyback s'inclina devant Jo, se pencha vers son oreille et murmura avec malveillance :

\- Un de ces jours, ma jolie, toi et moi on se retrouvera face à face. Et ce jour-là, trêve ou pas, je te promets de te faire ravaler ta prétention.

\- Quand ce jour arrivera, lui rétorqua-t-elle, fais-moi le plaisir de prendre un bon bain. Je ne supporte plus ton odeur de chien galeux.

Greyback poussa un nouveau grognement sourd semblable à un roulement de tonnerre et s'éloigna d'un pas raide.

\- Et vous vous dites diplomate ? soupira Rogue.

\- Je trouve ce genre de petites confrontations très stimulantes, lui sourit-elle. Alors, dites-moi, Professeur. Qui sont tous ces gens que votre Maître a invité ce soir ?

\- Certains espionnent pour notre compte, répondit-il, évasif. D'autres soutiennent notre cause à grands coups de galions. Et puis il y a les représentants d'autres peuples, dont vous faites partie. Des peuples prêts à nous apporter leur aide.

\- Comme cet homme, là-bas, fit-elle en désignant un impressionnant personnage de presque trois mètres qui se tenait près de l'entrée et qui malgré la hauteur suffisante du plafond, avait le dos courbé, sans doute par habitude. C'est un émissaire des géants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous posez trop de question, Miss. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Jo s'apprêtait à protester quand les chandelles qui flottaient au plafond s'assombrirent brusquement, plongeant la salle toute entière dans les ténèbres. Lord Voldemort se matérialisa sur son trône dans un épais panache de fumée opaque. Le mage noir ne portait aucun masque, offrant à chacun la vision horrifiante de son visage inhumain.

Elle sentit distinctement la tension ambiante monter d'un cran. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée qui s'inclina d'un seul mouvement.

Après un bref discours de bienvenue, il informa ses convives qu'il les recevrait personnellement en audience privée le lendemain. Il conseilla ensuite à tous de passer une bonne soirée et fit un signe de tête à Jo. Celle-ci sorti sa baguette de son fourreau et, d'un petit geste vif, ouvrit le coffre à musique.

Les premières notes d'une valse enlevée s'égrenèrent et les couples s'élancèrent sur la piste.

Jo accorda finalement sa première danse à Queudver, sous les regards outrés de Flint et de Rabastan, qui se demandaient sans doute comment elle avait pu leur préférer ce petit chauve bedonnant aux yeux humides et aux dents proéminentes.

Elle dansa sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs heures, virevoltant avec grâce sur la piste de danse, accordant son bras à tout homme la désirant pour cavalière, et ces derniers étaient nombreux. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de valser avec Drago car sa petite amie ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle sentait en lui l'ennui et la déception mais préféra ne pas intervenir. Elle finit par complètement le perdre de vue.

Rogue, lui, n'avait quasiment pas bougé de la place qu'il occupait au moment où le bal avait débuté. Jo le rejoignit avec un verre de vin dans chaque main.

\- Votre endurance est impressionnante, Miss.

\- Il faut avouer que j'ai de l'entraînement, sourit-elle en lui tentant un des verres. Tenez. Goûtez ce vin et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

\- A quoi buvons-nous ?

\- A notre victoire ? proposa-t-elle en levant son verre.

\- A notre victoire.

Son verre émit un son cristallin lorsqu'il le fit tinter sur celui de Jozefa. Il but quelques gorgées du liquide rouge sang.

\- Je ne suis pas connaisseur, avoua-t-il humblement. Mais c'est vrai que ce vin est excellent.

\- C'est un Château Pape Clément, précisa-t-elle. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'en trouver dans ce coin reculé de l'Ecosse.

\- C'est un vin moldu ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Un vin français, acquiesça-t-elle. L'un des meilleurs.

\- Est-ce vrai, ce qu'a dit Fenrir tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de confidence. A propos de votre rapport aux Moldus.

\- Il a quelque peu exagéré. Mais il est vrai qu'à force de côtoyer notre gibier, nous avons fini par aimer sa compagnie. Tout d'abord parce que les Moldus ne se méfient pas de nous contrairement aux sorciers qui finissent toujours par nous percer à jour.

Elle marqua une pause pour terminer son verre.

\- Et puis nous trouvons les sorciers trop austères, reprit-elle. Les Moldus sont plus insouciants et plus imaginatifs. La plupart d'entre eux ne recherchent que la détente et les plaisirs. Ils nous ressemblent en quelque sorte.

\- Il n'y a donc pas de Vampires moldus ?

\- Ils y en avaient dès la naissance de notre peuple. Mais ils se sont très vite trouvés démunis face aux attaques des chasseurs de Vampires qui étaient le plus souvent des sorciers. Les communautés moldues ont fini par être décimées et nous avons pris la décision de ne plus faire de Vampires parmi eux.

Un plateau d'argent vint flotter à proximité et chacun y déposa son verre.

Jo vit Bellatrix passer près d'eux au bras de son mari. Elle ressentit alors que la Mangemort éprouvait cette petite joie cruelle qu'elle avait déjà si souvent sentit émaner d'elle. Elle se mit immédiatement à rechercher Drago du regard, car la bonne humeur de sa tante n'était pas bon signe. Malheureusement, elle ne le vit nulle part.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé la bibliothèque de Daven Rock ? lui demanda Rogue, l'interrompant dans ses recherches.

\- Impressionnante, répondit-elle spontanément. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu autant de livres de magie noire réunis en un même lieu. Quelle collection ! Même notre bibliothèque n'est pas si bien fournie en ouvrages traitant ce sujet.

\- Il y a aussi quelques livres traitant de votre peuple, précisa-t-il.

\- J'ai vu, oui. Mais il y a un ouvrage de référence sur le sujet dont vous ne disposez pas. Le tout dernier livre publié sur les Vampires et qui perce les mystères de notre mode de vie avec une précision déconcertante. Une lacune regrettable.

Elle avait dit tout cela sur un ton très ironique.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit Rogue.

\- Du livre d'un certain Eldred Worpel intitulé « Frères de sang : ma vie chez les Vampires. »

\- Mais bien sûr, murmura Rogue. Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille ? J'ai rencontré cet homme, l'année dernière lors d'une soirée donnée à Poudlard. Et il n'était pas seul. L'un des votre était avec lui. Je crois qu'il se prénommait Sangini ou quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Allessandro Sanzini est le vrai nom du Vampire que vous avez croisé ce soir-là. C'est le Meneur de la Communauté de Milan dans laquelle M. Worpel a été invité à séjourner quelque temps. Il a trouvé que « Sangini » était un sobriquet plus vendeur, acheva-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? s'étonna Rogue. Pourquoi avoir permis à un mortel de non seulement vivre parmi vous, mais en plus d'écrire un livre sur cette expérience. Je croyais que votre peuple cultivait le secret.

\- Dites-moi juste une chose, avant que je ne réponde à votre question. Comment avez-vous trouvé mon frère vampire durant cette soirée ?

\- Plutôt misérable, à vrai dire. Il semblait faible et malade, et Worpel lui parlait comme on parle à un chien savant. Il m'a fait presque pitié. Maintenant que je vous connais, j'ai peine à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un des vôtres.

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas, sourit-elle. Si nous avons invité cet auteur de seconde zone, c'est pour qu'il rende compte de cet état de fait. Nous ne sommes que de pauvres créatures faibles et sans ambition, gouvernées par nos instincts et n'aspirant qu'à la rédemption.

\- Vous voulez dire que pas une ligne de ce livre n'est vraie ?

\- Un soupçon de vérité dans un océan d'inepties. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que le grand public y croie.

\- Pourquoi faire cela ?

\- Nous préparons notre entrée dans le monde. Nous préparons les esprits à notre arrivée parmi eux. On craint ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Mais on ne se méfie pas de ce qui inspire la pitié.

Rogue la dévisagea un instant, l'air ébahi.

\- Et dire qu'à votre arrivée à Daven Rock, vous m'avez affirmé que les Vampires n'étaient pas des manipulateurs.

\- Nous nous battons avec nos armes, lui sourit-elle. Comme chacun ici. Et ce coup-là a été très efficace. Ce livre est un Best-Seller chez les sorciers. Une fois le pouvoir conquis, nous serons accueillis avec beaucoup moins d'hostilité.

\- Hum, hum…

Queudver venait de s'éclaircir la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

\- Le Maître demande à te voir séance tenante.

Jo attendit que Rogue se soit éloigné pour demander à Queudver s'il avait vu Drago.

\- Il doit certainement se cacher dans un coin, pouffa-t-il. Après une humiliation pareille… Bellatrix n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte cette fois-ci.

Queudver décrit alors à Jozefa la petite scène à laquelle il avait assisté un peu plus tôt.

Attendant à dessein qu'ils soient entourés du plus grand nombre de personnes possible, Bellatrix s'en était prise à Drago, lui reprochant son manque d'implication et sa légèreté. Puis elle en était allée de son couplet habituel sur la force de caractère à toute épreuve dont se devait de faire preuve un Mangemort et avait conclu sur sa tragique ressemblance avec sa mère qui n'était qu'une faible femme doublée d'une alcoolique.

\- Je crois qu'il est parti dans cette direction, finit par se souvenir Queudver, la mine réjouie.

C'était bien souvent lui, à Daven Rock, qui était la cible des brimades en tout genre. Et Drago n'était pas le dernier à y participer. Il était donc de bonne guère qu'il se délecte à son tour de l'humiliation du jeune homme.

Elle le remercia et parti dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué, ayant déjà sa petite idée sur l'endroit où Drago s'était réfugié.

Elle le trouva derrière une porte dissimulée par une des tentures et qui donnait sur les couloirs intérieurs. Il était assis dans l'obscurité, sur trois petites marches à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Jo alluma une torche et vit éparpillés autour de lui les morceaux de son masque de porcelaine qu'il avait dû briser sous l'effet de la colère.

Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas, finit-il par dire d'une voix atone, après de longues minutes d'un lourd silence. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. C'est mon rôle de la protéger et même ça, je suis incapable de le faire correctement. Quel minable !

\- Tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'y arrive même pas, soupira-t-il. Elle a toujours eu cette méchanceté. C'est viscéralement ancré en elle et rien ne pourra changer ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta tante dont je parlais.

Drago dévisagea Jo sans comprendre.

\- Je parle de celui qui devrait être à ta place en ce moment. Celui qui aurait dû la protéger.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Jo ! fit-il fataliste. D'où il est, il ne peut rien faire.

\- Alors il aurait dû s'arranger pour ne pas s'y retrouver. Il aurait dû penser à vous deux, qui êtes sa famille, au lieu de privilégier sa soif de pouvoir et de vous exposer à des représailles Il aurait dû…

\- Tais-toi, cracha-t-il soudain, les traits durcis par la rage.

\- Et voilà le résultat de ses échecs. Toi, tout juste majeur, qui doit racheter sa faute et qui de plus, doit s'occuper de sa mère, tombée par sa faute dans la solitude et la pauvreté…

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, s'emporta-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur la gorge de Jo.

Satisfaite de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds, elle ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager, se contentant de lui sourire avec bienveillance.

Honteux, Drago lâcha sa baguette et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

\- Pardonne-moi…Ma tante a raison, souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne le serai peut-être jamais.

\- Tu as le droit de détester ta tante, Drago. Et tu as toutes les raisons de haïr ton père. Mais tu devrais être plus indulgent avec toi-même. Tu risques de t'effondrer si tu ne reprends pas confiance en toi.

\- C'est que tout va de travers depuis mon arrivée. Je rêve depuis des années de faire partie des leurs. De servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme mon père. Je veux aider à ce que les choses changent. Mais j'ai peur, Jo…

Consciente que ces aveux lui coûtaient, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- J'ai peur que ma tante ait raison. J'ai peur d'être trop faible pour faire ce que l'on attendra de moi, le moment venu. Je ne suis pas comme elle ou comme mon père, malheureusement. Et j'ai peur que le Maître ne s'en prenne à ma mère si je lui désobéis une nouvelle fois.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Comme si cela lui avait enlevé un peu de poids de se confier à elle. Jo saisit son menton entre ses doigts et tourna sa tête pour qu'il la regarde. Son visage ruisselait de larmes qu'il essuya hâtivement dans un sursaut de fierté.

\- Tu es beaucoup moins faible que tu ne le crois, Drago. Tu as une grande force en toi. Mais tu as raison. Il arrivera un moment où tu devras prouver ce que tu vaux. Et je veux que tu saches que ce jour-là, je serai près de toi pour t'épauler.

Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jo et sanglota silencieusement. Elle l'aida à se relever et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Mais en attendant, dit-elle avec fermeté, tu dois te ressaisir. Tu dois montrer à Bellatrix que ses intimidations n'ont plus prise sur toi et redevenir le Drago que j'ai connu en Ardeal. Celui qui se comportait comme un conquérant, toujours sûr de lui. Avec une arrogance parfois à la limite de l'antipathie, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

\- Ce Drago là est mort, je le crains, sourit-il tristement.

\- Tttt… Je n'en crois rien, dit-elle en posant ses mains fines et blanches sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il est juste un peu endormi. Et il serait grand temps qu'il se réveille.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris par ce geste, Drago referma ses bras sur la taille de Jo et répondit fougueusement à son baiser, la serrant très étroitement contre lui.

Les bruits et la musique provenant de la salle de réception leurs parvenaient étouffés par les tentures et la porte, renforçant ce sentiment d'avoir été coupé du monde réel pendant une poignée de secondes.

Ce fut Jo qui rompit l'étreinte. Elle se baissa et, d'un coup de baguette, répara le masque de Drago. Puis elle le ramassa et le lui tendit.

\- Il est temps pour nous de rejoindre nos obligations, fit-elle d'un ton solennel.

\- Déjà, soupira Drago, lui enserrant de nouveau la taille. Rien ne presse.

\- Tu oublies ta charmante cavalière.

\- Ce n'est qu'une gamine ennuyeuse, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je voulais déjà la laisser tomber à Poudlard. Il vaut mieux que je le fasse ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui conseilla-t-elle. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas plus vindicative qu'une amoureuse éconduite. Et je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas le genre de personne dont il faut se faire une ennemie.

\- Alors il faut que je fasse semblant ? fit-il plaintivement.

\- Je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas retourner auprès d'elle, et t'arranger pour qu'elle passe une soirée inoubliable. Tu la fais danser, tu la complimentes… Lorsque la réception sera terminée, tu la raccompagneras à sa chambre comme un parfait gentleman.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Drago, pas très emballé par le programme de sa fin de soirée.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit-elle en faisant glisser très lentement son index le long des boutons dorés de sa tunique. Tu viendras discrètement me rejoindre dans ma chambre, et nous pourrons terminer notre petite… conversation.

Sans lui laisser le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui proposer, Jo tourna les talons et quitta les couloirs, laissant derrière elle un Drago au sourire béat.

* * *

La réception s'était achevée tard dans la nuit. Drago avait joué à merveille son rôle de cavalier modèle et Jo avait valsé jusqu'aux ultimes notes de musiques. Rogue, lui, n'avait plus quitté son Maître, se tenant près de lui, droit comme un piquet.

Allongée dans son lit, Jozefa observait Drago qui s'était assoupi. Sa main droite, posée sur sa poitrine, se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de sa respiration sereine. Son visage parfaitement lisse et détendu le faisait paraître plus jeune encore. Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarda sur son avant-bras gauche étendu près d'elle, et sur la marque qui s'y étalait. La Marque du Mal absolu à jamais gravée sur ce corps tout juste sorti de l'enfance.

Toute à ses pensées, elle se surprit en train de caresser la chevelure du jeune homme, faisant glisser les mèches presque blanches entre ses doigts. Elle suspendit un instant son geste, déstabilisée par cette manifestation de tendresse dont elle n'était pas coutumière.

« Jo, ma petite, tu te ramollis avec l'âge. » se reprocha-t-elle, sans interrompre son geste pour autant.

Elle savait que Queudver avait surpris Drago lorsqu'il entrait dans sa chambre. Et si elle le savait, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait senti sa présence lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient longuement sur le pas de sa porte, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il se trouve à cet endroit et à cet instant précis et pour qu'il ne rate pas une miette du spectacle. Connaissant l'amour que portait Queudver aux commérages en tous genres, elle ne doutait pas que toute la forteresse fut au courant de leur liaison le lendemain même.

Elle était comme une joueuse d'échecs qui jouait une partie très serrée. Et ce soir, elle avait avancé un nouveau pion.


End file.
